


SuperChat September 2020

by Marinette_Meets_The_Universe



Category: DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Superchat, Superchat September
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27198871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe/pseuds/Marinette_Meets_The_Universe
Summary: SuperChat September Mini-Fics!Not Finished
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Jon Lane Kent, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. Day One- Meeting Cute

“You’re lucky I love you Mari.” Adrien said, leaning down to whisper in his adoptive sister’s ear. Marinette snorted softly hiding her mischievous smile behind the champagne flute in her hand. “I hate these parties so much, but a promise is a promise. Everyone shall see your designs, modeled on my beautiful body.” He let out a sniffle dabbing at his eyes dramatically. “Oh it’s so hard being this beautiful, always taken advantage of even by my sister dearest.” Marinette hit his chest gently with her hand as she struggled not to laugh.

Marinette had received an invitation to that Wayne’s Charity Gala and knew this would be the perfect time to show off. Convincing Adrien to attend had taken a lot of sweets and bribery of buying him the latest gaming console. However he had agreed to come, so they were together at the Gala wearing Marinette’s latest suit and dress combo. One she made sure was her absolute best. Adrien wore a navy blue suit with deep red tie and gold cufflinks. Marinette wore a deep red dress with a V-neckline and coordinating illusion mesh back. She had sewn chiffon on the shoulders and back in the same red that flowed to the ground forming a train. Together they made for a stunning couple and were gathering compliments all night, which amused the both of them greatly. Apparently it was unknown to Gotham high society that Adrien was no longer an Agreste but a Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien grinned at Marinette as she rolled her eyes he held up his champagne flute in a toast gesture to Marinette. “To making your dreams come true. I’m proud of you Princess, only twenty-three and one of the top names in fashion already.” They clinked their glasses together and Adrien waited until Marinette took a sip before he spoke again. “Now if only you didn’t use me to get there.” Marinette turned sharply glaring at him and raised her arm to smack his shoulder. Adrien laughed loudly, moving back quickly only for her bad luck to kick up. He tripped over his own feet, he closed his eyes tensing up ready for the fall. Only for a strong arm to wrap around his waist catching him, the other one catching his champagne flute. Adrien opened his eyes wide in surprise, the first thing he noticed was stunning blue eyes, hidden behind askew glasses. He stared into the man’s eyes unable to look away, until the man asked him a question. “I-uh. I’m sorry, I’m afraid I got lost in your eyes. ” Jon blinked down at the blonde in his arms, before snorting and helping Adrien stand up fully. He however did not remove his arm from Adrien’s wasit.

“I really wasn’t expecting that after saving you from ffalling.Do you use that on everyone that catches you?” Jon asked teasingly, his eyes sparkling. Adrien smirked, taking his champagne flute back from Jon.

“Only on knights with the prettiest eyes I’ve ever seen, so I’ve only used it twice.” Jon quirked an eyebrow, leaning back slightly. Adrien was quick to note that Jon was a full head taller than him.

“Oh? So who do I have to be jealous of then?” Jon asked, and this caused Adrien to snort softly before taking a sip of his champagne finishing the flute.

“Well that would be my sister-in-everything-that-counts but blood. I still find it funny that she had the adoption papers ready before her parents even knew. She the one that, ya know the very one that pushed me tonight.” With that comment Marinette surged forward smacking Adrien in the chest repeatedly, yet descretly enough to not gain attention.

“Adrien Dupain-Cheng!” She whisper yelled, causing Adrien to tense and look at Jon.

“Uh-oh full adopted name.” He whispered causing Jon to snort.

“I did not push you and you know that!” Adrien snorted grabbing her wrist gently and squeezing it slightly running his thumb again the back of her hand. “And don’t think compliments will get you anywhere Mister! I did not forget what you said before you decided to be a clumsy kitten!” At that comment Adrien blushed slightly looking away as Jon smirked playfully at the nickname. Marinette turned to him smiling brilliant meeting his eyes, the smile and her eyes took his breath away. He could definitely understand that he stood under Marinette when it came to beautiful eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of blue and grey, and if he looked close enough he was positive he’d find stars trapped in them. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I’m this idiots sister-in-everything-that-counts but blood.” He looked at Adrien then back at Marinette before going back to Adrien.

“I respectful take my spot as second in the pretty eyes category. Your sister-in-everything-that-counts but blood clearly has me beat. She definitely has me beat as most beautiful person as well.” He said causing Marinette to blush slightly. “I would love to see who comes out in a contest between her and my practically older brother Dick.” Adrien and Marinette looked at him quizzical, but Adrien was the one to voice it.

“Practically older brother?” Both him and Marinette struggled not to smirk as Jon rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. Marinette noted the his arm was still around Adrien’s waist, causing her to narrow her eyes and observe him more. Jon was quick to note the look her was getting amd cringed on the inside, it was the look that he had come to see the most. Considering his best friend’s entire family was detectives, that look ment that Marinette would probably know all his secrets by the end of the night. Though he calmed himself assured that Marinette would not discover him in one night, that's something only the Bat Family could do.

“Well my best friend, Damian, I’ve known him for years and know his brother in turn. Dick is the oldest, he is labeled as the most beautiful, even out of his sisters. Jason and Tim are the ones that represent Gotham the most. Jason represents the streets where you fight to survive while Tim the wealthy where you do everything you can to help. Cassandra is the Princess and follows in her father’s charitable footsteps. Stephanie isn’t adopted in like the others but she is known as the Prankster. Duke isn’t adopted in either he is a ward but he is a part of the family, he is known as the most caring and compassionate always donating his time to charity. Damian is the youngest he was known in school to be an Ice Prince, but no one can deny he is his father’s son with a sharper edge. He doesn’t associate with people that aren’t worth his time. Luckily I am worth his time, I wasn’t at first!” Jon said with a cheerful laugh, Adrien blushed slightly adding beautiful laugh to Jon’s attractiveness meter. Marinette and Adrien made eye contact having a silent conversation together, which reminded Jon of the Bat Family yet again. He glanced across the room at said family standing and laughing together, he could even see a real smile on Bruce’s face as he looked at his kids. ‘Maybe Bruce’s has another kid he doesn’t know about. It would fit black hair, blue eyes, and adoptive tendencies, oh Damian would not like to find out he may have a blood sibling.’ Marinette gave Jon and tight yet polite smile once their secret conversation was over.

“Well Jon, I’d love to talk more, but I spotted a dear old friend across the room. You won't mind keeping my brother entertained would you?” Adrien smiled brightly at her words and turned to look up at him with kitten eyes.

'Why is he so pretty. Why are these too the essence of beauty, it like the were blessed by gods.’ Tikki and Plagg shifted uncomfortably in Marinette’s purse and shared a look that screamed, who is thinking of us. Jon spared a glance at Marinette’s purse, before looking back at Adrien. He was a little confused on why he could hear breathing from her purse, but he pushed it to the back of his head.

“It would be stupid of my not to agree, although I must ask for a short interview before you both leave for the night. Ah. I never fully introduced myself, Jonathan Kent, I work at the Daily Planet. I’d love to do a piece on M.D. clothing.” Marinette and Adrien shared a look before nodding in agreement, and Marinette was off gracefully crossing the floor to Selina Kyle. Although he tensed up at her whisper that he had, at first, assumed was to herself. He was wrong when he realized she was talking to him. In seconds he was terrified of the beautiful women walking away from them. The women that had discovered his secret quicker than anyone before. Of course it would be months of him and Adrien dating until he finally admitted how terrified of Marinette he was. Marinette only smirked at him sipping her coffee, as Tikki gave her chosen a proud look from her small chair on the table. However Jon would never give up his spot in their family. He loved Adrien, now he just had to gain the courage to propose to him.


	2. Day 2- No Powers

Adrien and Marinette took in the beautiful city of Metropolis as they stepped out of their hotel. “I owe you twenty bucks Mari. This place is beautiful.” Marinette snorted, shaking, her head as he offered her his arm.

“What a gentleman, if only we weren’t gay.” Marinette said, causing Adrien to laugh and shake his head. They started walking to the park they’d seen on their way to the hotel last night.

“Mari you’re only Bi. I’m clearly the gay one here. Sadly it took dating you to realize that not only were you my sister, but I preferred men.” This caused both of them to share a look before bursting into laughter. Adrien’s loud and eye catching, Marinette’s soft and fairy like, it’s safe to say they drew a lot of people’s eyes. Though neither of them noticed their admirers as they walked. They were too focused on each other.

“Thanks for coming with Adrien, I’m nervous for this show. Not only is it a big show with a lot of publicity, I haven’t even started on the main piece of the show and I only have a week and a half.” Marinette rambled on about her final outfit not noticing Adrien smiling at her fondly. “ I don’t know how I’m going to do this Adrien. An entire outfit inspired by Metropolis-ugh! I should’ve come here months ago! Now I’m on such a tight schedule! I’m going to fail and my name in fashion disgraced! I’ll have to leave the country and work at a coffee shop for the rest of my life!” This caused Adrien to laugh again as they walked into the park. He stopped causing Marinette to stop with him. Adrien turned to her and grabbed her forearms looking her dead in the eye.

“You worry too much Marinette. I know you’ll be able to pull this off, you’ve done more in a shorter amount of time. If anyone can draw inspiration from this beautiful city, it’s you.” He let go of her right arm and pulled out her sketchbook placing it in her hand. “You’re going to sit underneath that tree by the lake and take in the park. I am going to run to the cafe we passed, get myself something that will root my teeth and make my old dietitian cry and you something with so much espresso the barista is worried!” Marinette laughed softly and nodded taking her sketchbook completely from Adrien and pulling out her pencils.

“Very well, I shall sit down and wait for you to bring me my caffeine death. Make sure to text me if it’s going to take you longer than twenty minutes. Metropolis is much safer than most cities, but you know I worry.” Adrien laughed agreeing before heading off to the cafe, a bounce in his step. 

He entered the cafe taking a deep breath, enjoying the smell of coffee beans. He was quick to get in line studying the menu, he hummed softly deciding when he would get. He stepped up and pulled out his wallet smiling cheerful at the barista. “Hello! I would like one chocolate chip frappe, extra chocolate chip, and a red velvet latte with as many expresso you are legally allowed to give!” The girl froze while putting his order in, looking up at him. “Yes, as much as possible.” He said laughing a bright smile on his face the girl nodded before giving him the total. Adrian happily paid, before putting twenty in the tip jar. He stepped to the side allowing others to move up as he waited for his drinks. He thanked them profusely before walking out of the cafe. On his way back to the park he noticed a crew of photographers and reporters standing outside the park. He walked past hoping none would realize he was former model Adrien Agreste. However one reporter caught his eye, a tall man with black hair and stunning blue eyes hidden behind glasses. Adrien paused looking at the man, until he realized the man was staring at him too. He blushed before turning hurrying quickly over to the tree Marinette was under. Jon watched him go before his attention was taken by his photographer again, but his thoughts remained on beautiful green eyes. 

Jon was there to write a joint piece on the newly renovated park, he and a few others were dispersing across the park to take pictures and right notes about the new improvements. He and Megan set off towards the small pond together, he wrote down all the improvements while Megan took pictures. Megan hurried over to a couple sitting together under the tree. “Excuse me, we’re doing a piece on the renovations done to the park and I was hoping to get a picture of you relaxing under the tree.” Jon walked over and his eyes widened when blue met green. Finally able to take in the other man’s appearance and Jon couldn’t help but think he was the definition of beauty. A few seconds later he looked over at the girl he was sitting with and was astonished by her beauty. They were obviously a power couple together, Jon was almost jealous by their beauty. He was certainly jealous of Marinette, who he assumed was Adrien’s girlfriend.

“Yes we’d love to get pictures of you and your girlfriend.” He said smiling at Adrien, his smile wavered when the two burst into laughter. ‘Everything they do is beautiful.” Marinette smiled softly at the two placing her sketchbook down.

“We’d be more than happy to have a picture taken, however we are not a couple. I’m Marinette and this is my adoptive brother Adrien.” He introduced himself as hope swelled in Jon’s heart while Megan took pictures of them together, after Jon asked them what they thought of the park writing in his notebook. They chatted shortly before Megan pulled him away for more pictures. His eyes were constantly drifting back to Adrien sitting with Marinette. It was an hour later that he finally was able to break away, just in time as Marinette and Adrien were about to leave the park.

“Adrien!” Jon called out running up to him, Adrien turned looking at him in surprise. He shared a brief look with Marinette before giving Jon his full attention. “ Before you go, I was hoping I could take you out tonight?” Adrien blinked confused, while Marinette’s eyes widened a bright smile covering her face.

“Take me out? You mean like, on a date?” He said with surprise clear in his voice when he realized. Jon shifted nervously, positive he was about to be rejected.

“He’d love to! We are staying at Madeira just down the road, our place is 748, it’s one of the penthouses. Be there at six thirty, he’ll be ready for you.” Marinette said excitedly before pulling out her sketchbook and writing down Adrien’s number, she ripped it out before giving it to Jon. “Now we must go! I need to get fabric, then help get you ready for your date!” Marinette pulled him away excitedly, and Adrien only had a few seconds to turn around and smile at Jon.

“I’ll see you at six thirty Jon!”

Jon was ten minutes early that night and stood outside the door nervously debating knocking or waiting until six thirty. Marinette decided for him when she opened giving him a mischievous look. “You’re here early.” She teased giggling softly when Jon blushed stuttering. She let him in allowing him to see their current home. He was greeted by a toy poodle who barked softly looking up at him. Marinette picked her up, smiling softly.

“This is Tikki, my poodle, over there on the couch in Adrien’s cat Plagg.”

Jon chuckled, giving a hello to Tikki petting the poodle gently. His eyes strayed to the manikin in the corner an unfinished outfit pin to it and cloth surrounding it. He surveyed the outfit and then the multiple garment bags hanging on a rack.

“Are you here for the fashion show?” He asked turning back to Marinette, who raised an eyebrow giving him an amused look. “Or do you just like designing clothing?” Marinette snorted smiling.

“You don’t pay attention to fashion much do you?” Jon shook his head causing Marinette to smile more. “I am not just here for the fashion show, I am running it. All the outfits there will be the designers under me, as well as mine over there. So you don’t know Adrien at all?” Jon shook his head again looking amused.

“Why would I know Adrien?” Marinette just gave him a mischievous smile telling him to ask during his date. Adrien came out soon after giving Jon a beautiful smile when their eyes met.

“Wow, you look amazing, like really really amazing.” Jon said smiling brightly offering his arm to Adrien. They walked out the door together laughing when Marinette told them not to stay out too late.

Jon managed to get them reservations at one of Metropolis’ most popular restaurants. Adrien was definitely impressed with their date so far, it helped that Jon was one of the most attractive people he’d ever seen. Although he could easily tell that Jon didn’t realize his own attractiveness. They made small talk asking small things about each other’s life until their dinner came. “So I gotta ask, what made you ask me on this date?” Adrien asked, taking a bite of his spaghetti. Jon blushed slightly as he chewed, debating how to answer before deciding to stick with the truth. 

“You’re eyes, you have beautiful green eyes. I mean everything about you is beautiful.” Adrien blushed slightly but he smiled at the compliment. “Actually when I first saw you and Marinette together I thought you were a couple. It didn’t help that you two were both so damn beautiful. I really thought you were a couple!” Adrien snorted, looking up at Jon through his eyelashes.

“Funny enough, Mari and I actually dated. She helped me discover my sexuality and I realized I didn’t see her as anything more than a sister. I even moved in with her and her parents when my father…when my father went away.” Jon was quick to change the subject, when Adrien’s eyes looked sad. 

“So you’re here for the fashion show Marinette is running? Are you going to be in it?” He asked, causing Adrien to laugh, which made him happy. “You are certainly beautiful enough to be a model.” Jon complimented him causing Adrien to laugh again.

“I was a model growing up and I hated it. Marinette asks me to model occasionally, but it’s only for parties or pictures for her website.” He took a sip of his drink leaning back in his chair. “I actually just graduated college and am taking time off, so I decided to travel with Mari. I majored in Chemistry, it was always one of my favorite classes, so I decided to make a career out of it” Jon smiled leaning back as well.

“I followed in my parent’s footsteps, both were reporters at the Daily Plant and I always loved writing. So it was an easy decision to make for my future.” 

They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other until they ended up outside the siblings penthouse. Adrien was leaning against the door looking up at Jon. They just stood talking softly until Adrien yawned, causing Jon to suggest they saw goodnight. Adrien grabbed his arm and squeezed it smiling softly.

“I’d like to go out with you again Jon. I had a lot of fun tonight.” Jon nodded, smiling brightly before pulling out his phone and unlocking it. Adrien took it typing his number in and then texting himself before handing it back.

“I work tomorrow but if you’re free afterward I’d like to go out again.” Adrian agreed before leaning up and kissing Jon’s cheek.

“I’d love to, just let me know the time and place. I’m probably only going to be here unless Mari needs more fabric. See you tomorrow Jon.” Adrien winked at Jon, before entering the penthouse.


	3. Day 3- Fake Dating

Adrien through the trapdoor to Marinette’s room open angrily as he climbed the ladder, calling out for Marinette. The woman in question; broke off her kiss with her boyfriend and groaned loudly letting her arms go limp and dropped on him hiding her face in his chest. Damian looked down at her amused tightening his hold around her waist, before looking over at said girlfriend’s brother. “Hello to you to Adrien. Thank you terribly for interrupting us, it’s not like we were enjoying ourselves.” Adrien ignored Damian as he collapsed on Marinette’s chaise.

“Not the time Wayne.” Adrien huffed glaring at the ceiling. “I have a serious problem. Father is trying to force me into dating Lila. He is convinced that I am just confused! He wants me to take her to the Gala next weekend, and I don’t know what to do.” Marinette sighed before sitting up; she kissed Damian softly before climbing off him and her bed.

“We’ll have to think of something, maybe you could go with someone else. Tell him that you’d already asked.” Marinette said sitting down at her vanity and brushing her hair out then fixing her makeup. “No that won’t help much. He’ll just try to force you on dates with her in public so that the media sees.” She said after a moment, Adrien shifted slightly thinking to himself.

“There is something that might work, but you’re going to be upset.” Marinette turned to him, her eyes narrowed, both ignoring Damian’s amused snort. Adrien refused to meet her eyes as he thought about how to word this. “Just hear me out okay, I know it sounds silly but I think it’ll work. What if I go with someone close, but we pretend we’ve been dating for a while in secret.” Marinette groaned, shaking her head glaring at the ceiling.

“Adrien, are you serious? Damian did you hear him?” MArinette questioned, not really expecting an answer.

“Yes Beloved I did, and it just may work.” Damian said a smirk slowly covering his face as he formed a plan.

“See Adrien even-what?” Marinette said, turning to her boyfriend in shock. Adrien looked at him hopefully.

“It could work, and I know the perfect person.” He said smirk confidently in place, amusement in his eyes for having shocked his beloved.

“I’ll bite.” Marinette said after a moment crossing her arms giving him a slight glare. “Who?” Damian’s smirk grew as he let her stare him down, he knew this would work in their favor.

“Jon.” He said, Marinette raised an eyebrow thinking about it while Adrien blushed brightly stuttering out Jon’s name.

“Why Jon?” He asked shyly, causing Damian, who still hadn’t removed his eyes from MArinette, to chuckle. Marinette nodded after a second.

“Oh it could definitely work. I’ll need Jon’s measurements, I’ll have a suit ready for him in no time.” Damian nodded before turning to Adrien eyes softening slightly at the upset kitten look Adrien was sporting.

“You’ll find out why late Adrien. Meanwhile I have to go tell Jon, I WILL see you later Beloved.” He stood up and walked over to Marinette kissing her deeply and causing Adrien to fake gag at the sight. Marinette pulled back with a sigh shaking her head.

“Annoying little brothers, goodbye mon amour.” Marinette moved over to her desk flipping open her sketchbook and began working on Jon’s suit. She smirked when not a second later she received a text from the man in question’s measurements. “Stupid super hearing..” She muttered snorting when she received an emoji with its tongue out.

His father almost combusted when Adrien told him he already had a date. Lila looked ready to scream as she glared at him for daring to not listen. Adrien refused to budge and wouldn’t even acknowledge his father whenever it was brought up. He also avoided Lila as much as possible, to the point where he was missing photoshoots with her, and nothing his father did managed to stop him. Anytime he tried to force Adrien to spend private time with him lila would have unfortunate and embarrassing clothing malfunctions. Though that was all thanks to Plagg, by the time the Gala rolled around it looked as if Lila was going insane. His father finally broke and asked who he was taking. Adrien gained all his confidence before turning to his father. “Jonathan Kent, my boyfriend.” Adrien paused a shy smile covering his face, he really liked calling Jon his boyfriend, but he knew better than to get his hopes up. There was no way Jon would like him like that. Unknown to himself miles away in the States, one Jonathan Kent was currently being teased by both his father and older brother. Over how brightly he blushed when Adrien called him boyfriend. It was safe to say neither boy could wait for the Gala. Jon was determined to ask Adrien to be his actual boyfriend that night. Nerves be damned, Damian was almost never wrong. So if he said Adrien liked him, then Adrien really liked him.

The night of the Gala Jon was at Marinette’s house with her and Damian. Marinette was adjusting his tux for him when she received the text from Adrien.

Kitten- Father is forcing me to give Lila a ride. I’m sorry guys, he used the ‘it’s my limo’ bullshit.

She groaned, rolling her eyes before telling him not to worry about it. “Agreste is forcing us to ride with Lila. Alright Jon remember you two have to act like you’ve been dating for months. When you get in, sit directly next to him, grab his hand and kiss his cheek. Understood.” Jon nodded, smiling brightly placing his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry Marinette, I plan to make this night perfect for him.” Marinette smirked amused at him before shaking her head and glaring at Jon.

“Hurt him and I will show you exactly why I am the Guardian of the Miraculous, understand.” Jon’s eyes widened and he gulped nodding nervously.

“Understood.” He said weakly, causing Damian to laugh as he wrapped his arm around Marinette’s waist, kissing her temple.

“God, I love you.” Marinette smiled sweetly before kissing him.

“I love you too.”

Jon fakes gagging causing Damian to glare and Marinette to sigh, hiding her face in Damian’s neck.

“I hate them. I hate them.” She said causing both to snort, though Jon was the one that burst into laughter. Sabine smiled at the trio in the living room as she walked up the stairs.

“Hate to break this up, but your ride is outside. Oh darling, you look beautiful.” Sabine said, pulling Marinette into a hug. Marinette smiles hugging her back tightly.

“We all know where I get it from, right boys!” Marinette said, turning to the two who nodded.

“It’s definitely from me. I mean look at me, definition of beauty.” Tom said as he kissed the top of Marinette’s head. “Kidding, kidding I’d never hold a flame to my wife, daughter l, and son-in-everything-that-matters beauty.” This caused Sabine, Jon, and Marinette to laugh. Marinette kissed her father’s cheek before taking Damian’s arm, allowing him to lead her out. Jon smiles following after them to the limo, the couple paused allowing Jon to climb into the limo first. His eyes immediately met Adrien’s and neither could hide their smile. He immediately took the seat next to him, ignoring Lila, who glaring at him. Adrien greeted him with a soft hello and Jon took his head kissing Adrien’s knuckles softly.

“Hello, I’ve missed you.” Adrien blushes softly, noting taking his eyes off Jon, much to the amusement of Marinette and Damian. Lila hated that attention was not on her, so she automatically began rattling out lies. Jon simply spared her an unimpressed look before turning back to Adrien. He leaned Jon whispering softly into Adrien’s ear.

“So that’s Lila. Honestly, I’m not impressed.” Adrien laughed softly tilting his head up to whisper back, but his eyes remained on their still locked hands. He squeezed Jon’s hand smiling more when he received a squeeze back in response. 

“Five bucks, if you start talking about majoring in Journalism, she will name drop your mother. Only my father knows your name, and he didn’t even make the connection.” He snorted softly leaning against Jon when Lila looked over, glaring at them again. “So you’ve decided on Journalism for sure? That’s amazing Jon.” Jon gave Adrien a mischievous look, one that promised he’d get revenge. Adrien simply smirked back at him, his eyes filled with amusement.”

“Journalism? Really? Well everyone always says, reach for your dreams, but I wouldn’t get your hopes up too much. Some people just aren’t made out to be a reporter though, maybe you’ll be a lucky one. Like my dear friend Lois! She worked so hard to get her position, and even now she still struggles! I’ve had to help her out occasionally, oh sorry! By Lois I meant my old family friend Lois Lane! Although, if I remember correctly she did get married a few years back, yet never changed her name! Can you believe that? I could never, it would be like slightling my husband’s family name!” Jon tightened his hold on Adrien’s hand while he starred at Lila. It was hard to ignore Marinette and Adrien’s stifled giggles, especially with his super hearing.

“Wow you know Lois Lane? Then you must know her two sons as well?” Jon said, pretending that he was all excited, everyone noticed Lila’s attempt at a subtle smirk.

“Well of course! Jonathan and his younger brother Con are sweethearts! Jonathan is pretty taken with my, but with my standing in the media, we’d simply never work! After all, my fans would tear him apart, and expose all his flaws! You know they do it so often to celebrities, non celebrity partners. I’m surprised Adrien didn’t warn you about it, but I’m sure you’ll be fine!” Jon chuckled turning to Adrien, their eyes meeting.

“Well they can give me their worst, after all I won’t ever let Adrien go unless he himself tells me to.” Jon brought his hand up again kissing it, their eyes not breaking. “You see I am quite taken with him. He holds my heart and hopefully he’ll allow me to hold his and cherish it forever.” Adrien’s eyes widened at the comment, a blush taking over his cheeks when he noticed the determination in Jon’s eyes.

“I’d be happy to let you hold it forever.” He replied before leaning forward and kissing Jon softly. It was unspoken but both knew. Both knew that there was something more than fake dating going on.”

“How sweet.” Lila gritted out her glare increasing ten fold, though both couples were happy because Lila didn’t utter a single word for the rest of the ride. No, she spent the entire time texting Gabriel about getting his son back in line. Together they developed a plan to completely humiliate the nobody, that thought he could interact with high society. When they arrived at the Gala Lila schooled her expression into that of a bubbly and lively woman. Marinette and Damian were the first ones out of the limo, causing the camera’s to flash wildly. As they walked down the carpet they paused at certain points allowing pictures to be taken. However when Adrien and Jon stepped out, the flashes were accompanied by the yells of his fans. Adiren laughed, waving to them before turning to Jon with a bright smile. Jon returned the smile before offering his arm to Adrien who gladly took it. No one noticed Lila when she stepped out, not until she was glaring and the four others. In her eyes they stole her spotlight. They paused for pictures as well but unlike Marinette and Damian, they stopped so Adrien could sign autographs. During one of those times Wayhem popped up asking for a picture.

“Wayhem!” Adrien exclaimed leaning over the divider and hugging his friend. “A picture, with you of course!” They posed together smiling brightly as Jon watched them. “Oh! Jon, this is my friend and fan Wayhem. Wayhem this is my boyfriend Jon!” Wayhem’s eyes widened before he smiled brightly holding his hand out to Jon. He took the hand shaking it, as he said hello.

“Congratulations Adrien! Jon is one lucky man!” He teased causing Adrien to laugh, and Jon to nod looking at Adrien.

“Yes I am very lucky.” Jon kissed Adrien’s temple and soon after they said goodbye to Wayhem, heading into the Gala. Jon spotted his dad and mom right away, both were standing with Bruce and Selina, talking happily. They surveyed the room together, noting where their friends and family were in the room. Marinette and Damian had joined Dick and Kori, his brother was with Tim, his boyfriend. JAson stood by Barabra’s side, the two of them clearly making fun of others together, though their poker faces didn’t waver. Chloe was with her mother chatting happily about business deals, Kagami and Luka were standing with Jagged, Penny, and Tomoe. They finally spotted Gabriel and Nathalie standing together talking with others. Adrien was quick to turn his back on them facing Jon completely.

“Ready to face my father, Jon?” Adrien squeezed his hand gently staring up into his eyes. Jon smiled and leaned down kissing Adrien softly.

“He could never scare me away. After all, some day he’ll be my father-in-law, even if I don’t like the man” He rested his forehead against Adrien’s smiling gently. “I’d follow you to hell and back, I’ll be by your side for as long as you’ll have me.” Adrien stared at him shocked for a while before smiling and shaking his head.

“Honestly Jon, jumping the gun a little here. We’re fake dating right now, so until you ask me, we are still friends.” Adrien said teasingly before leaning up and kissing Jon’s cheek. “Now, let’s go show my father that I am definitely not confused, and will never be interested in Lila.”


	4. Day 4- Assistant + Boss

Adrien stood on the third step to LexCorp, three folders held against his chest with his left arm and a light roast coffee with extra sugar and vanilla added in his right hand. ‘Four minutes late.’ He thought to himself, rather amused ever since he had started at LexCorp Under Jonathan Kent-Luthor. His boss had never been on time, and would probably be late to everything. A few minutes later Jon’s car finally pulled up, and he got out when the driver opened the door.

“Good morning Mr. Kent, only seven minutes late today. A minute earlier than yesterday, here is your coffee. Light roast with-”

“Extra sugar and vanilla added.” Jon said, smiling brightly as he walked up the stairs and taking the coffee. He took a sip continuing up the stairs, Adrien falling in step to his right. “Good Morning to you Mr. Dupain-Cheng. You know last night I had dinner with my oldest friend. He was introducing me to his fiance.” They stepped into the elevator together and Adrien hit the button for the sixty-fourth, also known as Public Relations.

“Oh? I was aware you had a dinner meeting last night. After all you had me get you reservations at Spanela’s a few weeks ago. Did you enjoy your time together, was she nice?” Adrien opened the first folder shuffling through papers and pulling out the ones Jon needed to sign right away.

“Oh she was lovely, she was perfect for my friend. I’ve never seen someone pull him out of his shell as much as she does. Though that is not why I brought her up, you see her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” Adrien tensesed slightly at the mention of his adoptive sister. 

“Ah, you’ve met my sister. I was unaware you were friends with her fiance, Damian.” Jon chuckled watching Adrien out of the corner of his eye. When the doors opened they stepped out heading toward Jon’s office.

“Imagine my surprise when I discover that your parents own multiple chains of bakeries, and your sister is THE MDC.” Jon said and Adrien smiled slightly at the mention of them.

“Adoptive.” He said softly not looking up from the papers. “My adoptive parents and sister, Dupain-Cheng isn’t my birth name.” Jon blinked at surprise as Adrien passed him opening the door for Jon. Then closed the door behind them walking to the front of Jon’s desk and waiting for him to sit down. He placed the first folder down opening it for Jon. “These need to be signed immediately, they are the confirmation papers for the company wide Charity ball in three months.” Then placed the second folder down on the desk. “Your father wanted your opinion on this business deal with Wayne Enterprises, so he sent a detailed description, with instructions for me to bring it to him with your opinion written out. This third folder is those that have yet to do their monthly community service.” Jon nodded as he signed the papers, after briefly reading through the papers.

“You’re adopted?” He asked after a beat looking up at Adrien through his lashes. Adrien refused to meet his eyes as he thought of his father currently in France locked away for life. “I never knew that, it wasn’t in your file.” Jon continued closing the folder and sliding it towards Adrien grabbing the other. Adrien sighed and looked down at his Miraculous thinking of everything.

“My father wasn’t a good person Mr. Kent. When I was adopted my history was essentially erased to protect me from his enemies.” Adrien picked up the folder, turning to leave Jon to his work until lunch rolled around. He was stopped when Jon grabbed his hand. “Mr. Kent,” He said, turning ready to tell Jon to let him go, until their eyes met.

“Please tell me Adrien.” Jon spoke softly, before gesturing for Adrien to sit down. Adrien glanced away before looking at the door then back at him. He nodded sitting down in the chair placing the folder on his lap.

“My birth name is Agreste, I was Adrien Agreste until I turned sixteen and my father was caught.” Adrien refused to meet his eyes as he spoke, remembering what happened all those years ago. “I know that the States have the two hero groups Justice League and the Avengers. Paris only had two at first, but we wouldn’t have needed them if it wasn’t for my father. My mother and father held to ancient pieces of jewelry said to belong to the gods. The jewelry did, it granted the wearer certain powers. My mother’s jewelry was corrupted though, and because of that she fell into a coma that would eventually kill her. My father decided to use his powers to attempt to get the two most powerful pieces. That was when Ladybug and Chat Noir were born, they held the power of Creativity and Destruction, if used by one person it would grant any wish, but at a price.” Adrien sighed, rubbing his nose gently before looking Jon in the eyes. “He terrorized Paris for four years. Four years, until he was caught by Ladybug, Chat Noir and their team. My mother was finally laid to rest, and to protect me my best friend and her parents adopted me. A month after his trial I sold his company, took the Dupain-Cheng name, and we moved to America.”

“Agreste, Gabriel Agreste, former designer?” Jon Asked in shock, Adrien looked down nodding.

“I didn’t want you to know, because I didn’t want to affect your opinion of me.” Jon smiled softly, putting his pen down and looking at Adrien.

“Adrien, since the day you became my assistant you’ve proved yourself plenty. You know, none of my assistant’s joined me out on the field as much as you do. Every public event you’ve been by my side, helping not just me but those in need. Your father would never change my opinion of you, not to mention my fathers, mother and brother are just as taken with you as I am.” Adrien looked up in shock.

“Taken with me?” He questioned softly and Jon laughed loudly rubbing the back of his head.

“Probably not the best way to do this, but I’d like to get to know you more personally Adrien. So, how would you like to go on a date, tomorrow night?” Adrien blushed slightly standing up and didn’t look him in the eye.

“I’ll set up reservations for two tomorrow at 6, does that work for you.” Jon smiled brightly practically bouncing in his seat.

“ Perfect! Oh and order your favorite for lunch, we’ll eat in my office. Then you can take this up to my Father, make sure to knock through. Dad is planning to visit, and you definitely do not want to see that.” Adrien laughed as he walked to the door shaking his head.

“Duly noted Mr. Kent! I shall have my favorite ordered and ready exactly at twelve, for us.”


	5. Day 5- Power Swap

“We believe that the scientist used some sort of ray gun to swap everyones powers.” Nightwing stated to the Justice League, Young Justice members behind him in various degrees of distress. His face was surprisingly blank but the Batfamily could see how upset he was. “We have swapped with the person on the team we are closest with. As you can see-“ He was caught off when Adrien called out for help. He was not only floating up to the ceiling, but he was upside down. Jon gave him an amused look before looking at Plagg.

“Might as well give it a try. Plagg claws out!” The only changes to Jon’s costume was the fact that it was entirely black, the black eyes mask, and the tail belt along with ears blending into his messy black hair. He jumped up grabbing Adrien’s wrist gently pulling him down and then righting him. Adrien immediately wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck to keep himself in place. Though it ended with him just floating besides his boyfriend.

“Thanks babe.” He said softly kissing Jon’s cheek causing the boy to grin, showing off his newly sharpened canines.

“As you can see, we are all struggling with controlling the other’s power.” Nightwing said, pulling attention back to him, “I decided it was best to come to the League, instead of attempting to fight with them. So please go catch the guy right away.” Batman and Superman both agreed to send a team down to Earth to capture the villain. “Good,” Nightwing said, crossing his arm across his chests “Wally, I’m hungry.” Wally held back a laugh as he walked forward picking his fiancé up bridal style.

“Wait, why is Wallace carrying my son?” Batman said before the team could leave. Wally smirked, kissing Nightwing’s cheek as Dick refused to look his father in the eye. “He refuses to run into a wall.” This caused laughter among many until one of Nightwing’s wingdings flew past their heads.

Jon led the floating Adrien out of the room waving as Marinette and Damian went in the opposite direction.

“How do you control this?” Adrien asked after a beat, causing Jon’s smile to grow.

“Determination and a lot of training. It’s all about control, oh and don’t get angry or you might melt something with your eyes.” Jon teased him causing Adrien to groan loudly hiding his face in Jon’s neck.

“We need to have this taken care of before my next photoshoot. How would I explain this to Nathalie?” Jon laughed loudly wrapping his arms around Adrien’s waist pulling him down and making sure his feet were firmly planted. He held him in place before placing their foreheads together. “Close your eyes, now picture yourself just floating in the air, concentrating on it, do you see yourself.” At Adrien’s subtle nod he continued on. “Keep picturing yourself, wave, smile, blow a kiss.” Adrien laughed but did as told. “Now slowly lower yourself. Picture your right foot touching the ground and then your left.” Adrien slowly lowered to the ground and soon he was completely on the ground, he laughed and smiled brightly. 

“So that’s how you do that.” He said, Jon opened his eyes nodding before leaning down and kissing him softly.

“It’s interesting how the ring works as well, but ah, babe? How do you detransform?” Adrien laughed, shaking his head. 

“Say Plagg claws in.” Jon did as told, smirking once the transformation was complete. Plagg simply shook his head disgruntled, before plopping down in Adrien’s now messy hair. “I think we can both agree on one thing. I can’t wait until the League catches the guy and finally switches us back” They both agreed before turning to look out the window down at the Earth. Their moment of silence was broken by Nightwing’s indignant yell.

“WALLACE WEST IF YOU DROP ME I SWEAR TO ALL THINGS HOLY!!” They looked at each other before bursting in laughter, walking hand in hand toward their yelling team leader.


	6. Day 6- Villain + Hero

Chat Noir climbed into the window, careful not to trigger any alarms. He sent a message to Ladybug and Volpe, confirming that he had gotten in through and was making his way towards the painting. That was his target for the mission, the owner of the warehouse in Metropolis was a descendant of a very high up soldier in Natzi Germany. During their time of control over France, his great grandfather had stolen many valuable objects during the time. When the war ended he claimed to have never done it, and thanks to his family money he was able to hide the objects. Until they migrated to the States with the man’s son, that’s when Volpe had found out about them. They’d been running this mock Robinhood team for a few years, and this was one of their biggest thefts yet. They were going to steal the objects, then return them to the rightful owner’s families. He turned the corner finally spointing the painting, he smirked before pulling up his wrist computer. He slowly began hacking the security for the area. Letting out a soft cheer when security fell he looked up walking towards the painting.

“Something tells me that that painting isn’t yours kitty-kat.” Chat spun around studying the man behind him. Superboy was flying a few feet off the ground, looking down at Chat amused. Chat slide his arm behind his back typing out a quick message to his partners. He gave Superboy a charming smile and sent him a wink before responding.

“Well, what gave it away handsome?” He slowly started to walk in a circle around Superboy, the man spinning to follow him. “Could it be the fact I don’t own the building?” Chat stuck out one finger as he walked slowly looking up at the ceiling amused. “Me hacking into the security system not a second abo.” He stuck out a second finger. “It could be the outfit, people have told me I pull off cat burglar a bit too easily, and that I take the name a bit too seriously too!” He winked sticking out a third finger. “Or perhaps its the fact that the owner of this painting lives in France and had it stolen from their family in World War two.” Chat said holding out a fourth finger, before stopping and turning to Superboy completely. Superboy looked at him in surprise when he said the last part. “I’m afraid you’re at a bit of a disadvantage, you see I know who you are but you don’t know who I am.” Chat slowly walked forward, placing his hand against Superboy’s chest. He leaned up staring into Superboy’s blue eyes.

“Oh? Are you going to tell me your name then pretty kitty?” He said staring down at Chat Noir, wondering what color those eyes were behind the green lenses. Chat let out a soft laugh leaning closer to the man, he stopped when his wrist computer beeped soft enough for both to hear.

“No where’s the fun in that? I’m afraid you’ll have to catch me first, Handsome.” Chat kissed his cheek before dropping the flash grenade he had pulled from his belt. He raced towards the window as the grenade went off, overloading Superboy’s senses. Chat Noir was gone by the time Superboy could see straight.

Adrien sat down on his bed drying his wet hair lazily, his cat Plagg sleeping in his lap. His thoughts stuck on those pretty blue eyes, he groaned looking up at Marinette. She sat across from him finishing tailoring his suit for the next event they were going to. He debated telling her until she looked up at him, a silent conversation passing before he finally decided to speak.

“Mari, I think I’ve fallen for Superboy’s eyes.” He admitted causing Marinette’s eyes to widen as she put down her needle. She let out a soft snort after a while before smiling softly.

“Well I suppose I’ll talk with Nona, it seems Ladybug, Chat, and Volpe will be remaining in Metropolis for a while then.” Adrien’s bright smile was worth it.

Meanwhile Jon called his best friend after returning home from patrol refusing to look his father in the eye. “Damian, I need to talk with Mr. Wayne. Because, I think I might fall for the male version of Selina, and I need to know what to do.”


	7. Day 7- Coffee Shop AU

“He’s back.” Jon whispered to Damian who was standing by the counter sipping his coffee. Damian turned subtly glancing at the man that just walked into the shop. “Isn’t he beautiful?” Jon said with a lovesick sigh as he rested his chin on his hand while starring.

“Oh.” Damian said after a moment recognizing the man right away. “Adrien Agreste.” Jon turned his eyes wide.

“You know him Dami?”

“Don’t call me that.” Damian growled out before nodding looking at Adrien again. “He is in the same category of me, ah what do they call us? Oh, Daddy’s money. Adrien’s father was a renowned designer once, however he was arrested and sent to prison. Anyone that actually has money knows that his father was a terrorist. All the Agreste money was taken and Adrien was left with pretty much nothing, except what he made working as a model. I wasn’t expecting to see him in America.” Jon raised an eyebrow glancing over at Adrien.

“I didn’t know that but it does explain why people rarely sit with him. Most avoid those that they think get handed everything. Wait, if he doesn’t have Daddy’s money then why is he called it?” Damian snorted, turning to look away from Adrien. 

“His adopted sister is currently making her way to the top in fashion, and their honorary uncle has money.” Damian finished his coffee before standing up. “My bet is that he is paying his tuition, books, and small things by himself. Then his family is covering his housing for him. Although I’ve only briefly met Adrien, he never gave off the vibe where he wanted to use others. Besides that, I have to go, I have class in ten minutes. See you later Jon.” Damian turned and left the cafe. Jon sighed, getting up from the table and returning from his break. Though much of his attention was on the blonde sitting in the corner on his laptop.

As the day drew to a close people slowly trickled out of the store until only Adrien and Jon were left. Jon had everything clean and ready for close, and nothing better to do. So he simply cat slowly eating a cookie while staring at Adrien daydreaming. He didn’t even notice when Adrien got up and walked over to him.

“Why are you staring at me?” He said nervously not looking Jon in the eye. “I come here all the time and you always stare at me.” Jon blushed brightly stuttering over his words, Adrien looked slightly amused.

“Sorry, sorry it’s just-your just. You’re really beautiful!” Adrien blushed in surprise, before a soft smile covered his face. “I’m really sorry I’ve just noticed you sense the first day you came in, and I haven’t been able to get you out of my mind.” Adrien shuffled slightly rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

“Well if that’s the case.” He grabbed a napkin and pulled a pen out writing down his number. “Text me sometime, I’d rather you get to know me than just stare at me.” He turned walking back to his table and picked up his stuff. “See you next time Jon, and don’t forget to text me!” JOn entered the number into his phone, and was more than happy to text with Adrien the rest of the night.


	8. Day 8- First Kiss

‘This night needs to be perfect.’ Jon thought as he stared down at his phone. His thoughts running over what had happened the past few months. All involving his hopefully-to-be-boyfriend. Ever since Gabriel had been unmasked things in their almost relationship had been tense. Not by fault of either, they simply didn’t know how to act. Go on like nothing happened, or address the fact that Adrien’s father was a butterfly theme terrorist? Tonight was going to change that though, it was their first date since and he was determined to ask the blonde to be his boyfriend. It didn’t help his nerves that Adrien had no idea about it though. 

With the help of Marinette and Damian he had no doubt tonight would be perfect. He had Damian got everything he needed, while he gave Marinette the job of distracting Adrien, as well as stealing her balcony. It was currently decked out with pillows and blankets, fairy lights wrapped around the guardrail gave them a soft light. Marinette’s circular table sat behind the nest of pillows, a projector resting on it, and a laptop to the side with Netflix, Hulu, and Disney plus all pulled up. They had just finished pinning the sheet to the brick wall when Adrien said he and Marinette were on their way back. Damian’s head popped through the trap door holding out plates of food to Jon. “They are on their way back, thanks for the help Damian.” Jon said with a smile grabbing the different plates of food ranging from fruits, vegetables, and desserts.

“Don’t mention it, besides if I didn’t help my beloved would be upset with me. Apparently it is okay for me to be aloof with strangers but not those that could be considered…friends.” He said the word almost forcefully, lips turned up in a half sneer. While Jon grinned laughing at his friend’s face. Marinette had expectations and Damian was expected to follow them, he didn’t have to change himself completely. She just demanded that he show those he respects, some attempt at affection. That and to not be outright rude right away, until proven that they deserve it. “Well I shall return to the bakery, since you and Agreste will be hoarding the balcony tonight, I have decided to take my beloved on a boat ride. Good luck Jon, not like you’d need it with how lovesick he is over you.” Jon stuck his tongue out at Damian’s back grin returning when Damian simply waved him off, climbing down the ladder. Jon walked over pulling up The Greatest Showman on Disney plus, one of Adrien’s favorites. He then arranged the pillow and plates before sitting down crossing his legs. Only a few moments passed and he heard Adrien Voice from Marinette’s room.

“Up here Adrienkins!” Jon teased knowing Adrien hated the nickname Chloe gave him. Adrien’s loud growl sent him into a fit of laughter. He smiled brightly, eyes shining with happiness when Adrien’s head popped up. Adrien’s eyes widened as he took in the balcony’s current layout. “Surprise,” Jon started softly “I thought you’d prefer this over going out in public.” Adrien looked at him before a gentle smile replaced the shocked look on his face. “Do you like it?” Jon asked nervously, rubbing the back of his head. Adrien laughed softly before climbing all the way up.

“I love it Jon.” He walked over side sitting next to him. “Date night under the stars, with our favorite movies and snacks. The best part is spending it with you” Jon blushed and grabbed Adrien’s right hand kissing it softly.

“One thing could make it better.”

“Oh?~ And pray tell what is that Monsieur pretty eyes?”

“Spending it all with my boyfriend, although, he’d have to say yes to being my boyfriend first.” Adrien’s eyes widened as he stared at Jon in complete surprise.

“Boyfriend?” He whispered out causing Jon to smile softly.

“Yes boyfriend. Adrien, will you be my boyfriend?” Adrien laughed nodding vigorously before pulling Jon into a quick kiss.

“Yes, gods yes Jon! I’d be more than happy to be your boyfriend and you mine!” Jon smiled brighter before kissing Adrien gently wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulled back resting their foreheads together, smiles never wavering.

“Then it’s settled, boyfriend and boyfriend. Now let’s enjoy our night because I have no doubt tomorrow will be filled with helping your sister carry fabric!” Adrien laughed loudly at Jon’s accurate prediction, he leaned up and hit play on the movie before pulling Jon down with him. As the movie started he cuddled up to Jon and grabbed his favorite pastry off the plate, only one thought on his mind. ‘There is no place I’d rather be, than here with him.’


	9. Day 9- Blind Date

“Alya I really don’t want to do this!” Adrien said, trying to stop his friend from dragging him to the restaurant. He knew what was going on, Alya and their former classmates were once again trying to set him up with either Marinette or Lila. Though it had been Lila more so than Marinette after she blew up on them for it a few weeks ago. He knew the routine exactly at this point, Alya would show up at his apartment, tell him that she set up a blind date for him, make him get dressed, then drag him to the chosen restaurant where he’d be forced to sit while they spied on the ‘date’. It happened almost every two weeks, when he was lucky and got Marinette he at least knew he’d enjoy himself. He loved the girl, she was his Ladybug, his best friend, his Goddess and sister-in-everything-that-counts, however he did not want to date her. No he’d rather date a very handsome black haired blue eyed boy that told him he had very pretty eyes the first time they met. 

Jon Kent, who was his sister’s boyfriend’s best friend, and he met the man a few weeks ago. They hit it off amazingly, and Adrien would rather spend his time texting and video chatting with Jon, than listen to Lila drone on and on about fake accomplishments. Alya and their former class didn’t seem to care though, which hurt him; they claimed to be his best friends but they rarely listened to him. Even when he told them straight out he didn’t like Lila at all. Hell, Alya even told him he was just confused when he said he liked guys. Although that wasn’t one hundred percent true, Adrien was proudly Bi and his class would be able to tell if they paid attention to facts. Like the fact that he dated Kagami and then Luka, or his attempts at flirting with Damian just to mess with his sister. Though he knew that one was a defiant lost cause, if Damian had his way he and Marinette would be married with gorgeous babies on the way already. Babies that he was guaranteed to be the godfather of along with handsome handsome Jon.

“Come on Adrien you spend so much time holed up in your apartment or attending your university classes! Just have some fun and enjoy dinner with Li-I mean! Your blind date!!” Adrien hide his groan at Alya’s slip up, that meant another boring night with LIla Rossi and her damn lies.

‘I should have let Marinette destroy that girl when she first appeared. Damn my father for turning me into an enabler, and thank god for my sister and Kagami for showing me the light! I need to do something special for them, I could use father’s money after all it’s just sitting there now that he’s in prison. Clothing and accessories is a no go for Marinette, swords and katanas too. Damian would see it as a love proposal, wait! I got it That motorbike she’s been wanting-what was it again-the MC Agusta right? Hm, I can get it custom made is her favorite shade of pink with black accents-oooh. She’d love it, but what about Kagami? Maybe some new top of the line fencing equipment I can get everything and in her favorite color too.’ He was broken out of his thoughts by his phone vibrating in his pocket, pulling it out with his free hand showed a text from Marinette.

Goddess Supreme-

When you walk into the restaurant go to the booths on the right, row against the wall, and find the table with my pink handkerchief on it. They have Lila all the way in the back private booth,gross, so she won’t see you. I set up my own blind date for you, someone you’ll actually have fun with.

He nearly kissed his phone in happiness before typing out his response.

Kitten-Have I told you that you’re my Goddess?

Goddess Supreme- Almost every day Kitty, have fun!~

Kitten-Wait!!!!1! Aren’t you going to tell me who it is?!?1?

Adrien never revived a response from her causing him to pout, Alta stopped in front of the restaurant a wide smile on her face.

“Alright Adrien! Your blind date~!” She said, winking at him, ignoring his grimace. “Will be all the way in the back in a private booth on the right side! Now go have fun but not too much fun if you know what I mean!” She said laughing not noticed the look of disgust Adrien sent her.

“Ya whatever thanks for nothing.” Adrien mumbled before walking in he went to the right but followed Marinette’s directions. He spotted her pink handkerchief right away, and grinned walking over to the table. “So who’s my blind date this time?” He said before green met blue.

“Surprise pretty eyes! Marinette said you needed a knight with messy black hair and sky blue eyes.” Jon said grinning back at Adrien causing him to laugh and smile brighter. He sat down across from Jon then picked up Marinette’s handkerchief.

“She even sent me a handkerchief to play the part of damsel.” He said pretending to dab at this eyes, this caused Jon to burst into laughter, setting Adrien off as well.

“Well, you definitely pull the part of beautiful damsel in distress off flawlessly, but I think we both know you’re no one’s damsel.” Jon said that with absolute confidence in Adrien that it surprised the young man slightly.

“You say that with such confidence.” His comment caused Jon’s smile to soften.

“Well of course, who else could pull off a full leather get up with a fashion designer as his partner.” This caused Adrien to laugh snorting softly as he tried to calm himself. They began small talk about different subjects such as their current schooling and plans for the future. Even when the food arrived the conversation didn’t drop.

“I don’t think I want to remain in Paris, I love my home city, but I don’t think it’s the place for me” Adrien said softly as he played with Jon’s left hand. Jon was staring at him intently. “It holds good and bad memories, I don’t know where my place is.” Jon chuckled softly sipping his drink.

“I think you’d love Metropolis, it’s a really beautiful city.” Jon turned his hand, grabbing Adrien’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I suppose I’ll just have to take you there during the summer. I’m sure I can make you fall in love with it.” Adrien laughed and rolled his eyes smiling.

“I don’t know if it’s the city I’d be falling for.” He mumbled softly, knowing that Jon would hear him clearly. Jon simply smiled brightly before holding Adrien’s hand up and kissing it.

“Well, we’ll have to see about that part won’t we?”

“Adrien Agreste!” Lila called out interrupting the two, she stormed up to the table with Alya, Nino, Rose, Juleka, and Mylene following. Fake tears shining in her eyes, but Adrien could see the fire behind them. He found himself not caring anymore, especially when he saw the disappointed look Nino was giving him along with Alya’s look of anger. Adrien turned looking back at Jon and made a decision then and there. If he wanted to be able to live his life, Lila must go, and as much as it hurt that meant the others must go with her.

“Do you mind Lila, I’m on a date.” He said not even looking at her just staring into Jon’s eyes. The young man simply gave him a soft smile not even giving the group a glance. “I happen to be enjoying myself, so please go.” Lila glared down at them before more tears fell and she let out a sob.

“Your date was supposed to be with me! I waited for an hour!! And you were here with some nobody!” Alya was quick to comfort the girl before looking at Adrien in anger and disappointment.

“I can’t believe you Adrien! We set up this date so Lila and you could have some alone time and you do this to her!” She looked at Jon glaring at him. “And you should be ashamed of yourself for confusing Adrien like this!” This caused both men to glare but before Adrien could do anything Jon stood up. Glaring at them so hard Adrien was amazed his eyes hadn’t activated.

“No body? I am not a no body. My name is Jonathan Kent, son of Lois Lane and Clark Kent, and it would do you good to remember that. I am not confusing Adrien because he isn’t confused. You’re just a asshole who thinks they’re doing the best to help their friend when in reality you’re acting borderline homophobic!” Jon grabbed Adrien’s hand pulling him up gently and turning away from the shocked group. Alya was pulling off the perfect impression of fish out of water. “Come on Adrien, I want to enjoy or date, and these imbeciles are ruining it” Adrien nodded letting Jon pull him up of the restaurant, not even sparing his old friends a glance.


	10. Day 10- Identity Reveal

Adrien and Marinette laid together on the floor. Marinette on her stomach sketching out a new design, while Adrien was on his back, head resting on the middle of Marinette’s back. Hawkmoth, or Lila Rossi, had been defeated only a week ago. It was the first time in eight years, that neither he nor she had to worry about an akuma. They both had Superboy and Robin to thank for it. The young men had joined them over half a year ago when the two had broken down and reached out for help from the League again. This time they weren’t told to stop with the pranks, no Robin was the one that answered their call. A few days later Robin and Superboy met them at the Eiffel tower, and discussed what they could do together. Although much of Chat and Superboy’s conversations consisted of just flirting. Adrien really had a thing for blue eyes, and while Marinette’s were like the night sky, Superboy’s were like a cloudless summer day. Over the six months they fought together bonds were quickly formed. Ladybug and Robin were the serious ones, and it left Adrien wondering if Robin was like Marinette. Serious as a hero, but a happy and cheerful person as a civilian. While Chat Noir and Superboy were the ones that while serious, could always find time to joke.

Recently though both Adrien and Marinette had been debating revealing their civilian IDs to the two of them. They both knew that no matter what, unless they told the two men that they’d never discover their identities. All thanks to the magic of the Miraculouses, the magic tricked everyone’s minds, even facial recognition. All to protect the Miraculous and the Kwami, that’s why Adrien and Marinette never connected the dots even though they spent practically the entire day together.

“I think we should do it Princess.” He said softly sitting up to look down at her. “They don’t know that you’re the Guardian, just Ladybug, and I’m just Chat Noir. I think the least we can do is show that we trust them.” Marinette placed her pencil down sighing softly as she thought it over.

“Very well. I will tell Robin our identities and you can tell Superboy. Heaven knows that you two get along the best Kitten.” Adrien grinned as Plagg and Tikki floated over to them leaving the other Kwamis behind. The two shared a look before shaking their heads going to their chosen.

“So tonight?” Adrien asked with a grin still in place as he thought about patrol where they would most likely split up. “You know I love watching him fly besides me as I jump from building to building Bugaboo!” Marinette rolled her eyes, closing her sketchbook. “I can’t believe we are doing this.” She said blowing a stray hair out of her face trying to hide her smile. “Patrol is definitely going to be interesting.” She mumbled to Tikki, the Kwami just giving her an amused look.

“Well hello there Kitty-Kat!” Superboy said causing Chat to grin.

“Hello to you too Super-Hunk.” Chat said before starting off across the rooftops a destination in mind-Marinette’s balcony. That where he wanted it to happen, where he finally told Superboy his identity. Superboy laughed following after him surveying the streets together. “It’s been so peaceful since Rossi was unmasked. Ladybug and I don’t know what to do, after years of having to fight at a moments notice. It’s been relaxful knowing we don’t have some big enemy right now.” Superboy smiled brightly looking down at the blonde.

“I’m happy Robin and I were able to help you two. Also mad at whoever in the League ignored your first plea for help.” Chat leaned on the balcony taking a step back so that he’s out of view. Jon paused and looked down at him curiously tilting his head to the side. “What’s going on?” He questioned softly not recognizing the balcony. Which was understandable Ladybug and Chat made sure to avoid the Dupain-Cheng’s and Agreste’s at every moment with the other heroes.

“Ladybug and I are really thankful for your help. That’s why we came to this decision, I’m sure both you and Robin have realized that no matter what you do our Identities are hidden.” Jon nodded briefly voicing that it annoyed Robin greatly. “That’s all thanks to our Kwami. Unless you tell you our Identities ourselves, you’ll never find them out. Which is why I convince Bugaboo that we should formally introduce ourselves. So! Plagg, Claws in!” Chat Noir transformed into Adrien Agreste, and Jon simply flew a few inches off the ground staring at him in shock.

“Oh my god, pretty model boy is Pari’s hot male version of Catwoman…” Adrien snorted laughing at Superboy who blushed slightly before grinning. “Well I can’t be out done! I’m Jon Kent, Robin is my best friend Damian Wayne!” Adrien smiled and waved for Jon to follow him as he descended into Marinette’s room, multiple mannequins spread out with finished and unfinished outfits on them.

“Ladybug is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, up and coming designer. Obviously I am her top male model. Although it’s just until I finish University, plus I prefer modeling for her over my Father. Now, how does playing video games sound.”

“Absolutely perfect~!” Jon said excitedly flying over to the game station and grabbing a controller tossing the other to Adrien. “Bring your A game Kitty-Kat.”

“Oh I can Puuur-omise that Skyboy~”


	11. Day 11- Mourning a loved one

It was the day, the day she disappeared, the day he and Marinette found her again. The day his Father was unmasked, the day when he finally realized his mother was dead. The exact same day that his Father told him he was no longer his son. Although that part didn’t hurt as much as finding his mother, it still stung. So here he was with a small picnic basket and a blanket, slowly walking through the graveyard. Marinette had offered to cancel her date and come with him but he declined. She shouldn’t stop everything to comfort him, she has already done so much for him. 

He slowed as he approached her grave, the headstone was a beautiful ivory. He spread the blanket out before crouching down running his fingers over the engraving, whispering it to himself.

“Here lies Emilie Agreste, a pure soul and wonderful mother may she rest in peace.” A single tear fell as he sat down leaning back against the stone, “Hi mom, I’m back. Marinette isn’t here this time, though she sends her love. She has a date tonight, I’m sure you already know though. He is a nice guy, tough and rough on the outside, but the moment he is around my Mari he just softens.” Adrien said, smiling softly letting out a short laugh.

“You’d like him Mom, although at first you’d call him a rude little boy. You could always make anyone feel disappointed in themselves when they weren’t behaving.” He chuckled softly before pulling a sandwich out of the basket. “Father still won’t talk to me but a sentence when I visit him. You’d think he’d be thankful we got him visiting hours, but no. He just keeps blaming me for not saving you.” He snorted trying to act like it didn’t hurt him. “As if, you wouldn’t beat me, you were too kind for that. However your disappointment in me would overwhelm me and make me feel so terrible. You’d never forgive me if I did, but Father doesn’t seem to think that.” Adrien said with a sigh slowly eating his sandwich.

“Oh I almost forgot! Mom, I’ve met this wonderful man! His name is Jon Kent, he’s a hero too. Mom he is so amazing, you’d love him. Charming, and kind, he is such a sweetheart, you probably know this but I’ll tell you anyway. One time I was telling him about this new video game that was coming out, and that I was so excited to get it! However I was too late and they were all sold out, Mom he flew all the way to America and bought the game. Then brought it back and gave it to me! That’s not to mention all the little things he has done for me: flowers, chocolate,video games, cute little keychains, he even encourages my Ladybug merch and helps me find more! Although Marinette is a little annoyed with that!”

He finished with a loud laugh, unaware of Superboy floating far above the graveyard listening to Adrien talk. He would leave the graveyard when Adrien did, but until then he’d remain flying above. Assuring himself that his boyfriend was perfectly fine and not getting overwhelmed with Emotions. Unknown to the both of them a beautiful blond woman was watching the two as she had always done since that fateful day. Emilie never knew what happened after death be it Heaven, Hell, or simply nothing. This however, in her eyes she could see this as heaven, being able to watch her baby boy live and love. Whether it was his love for Marinette, or his love for Jon. She loved every second of it, and most of all she loved the people that came into her baby’s life. She owed a lot to Marinette and her parents,but she could definitely wait to meet them. After all they had a very long life together. Yes, Emilie was very happy with simply watching them for now. One day in the far future she’d be able to thank them in person.


	12. Day 12- Angst

Everything had been going fine, it was just a small mission. Nothing big or life threatening, just a drug bust that Wonder Woman had assigned them. Only four would be going so they were quick to volunteer. After all they rarely got time to work together as a team anymore just them. So they took it and soon Ladybug, Robin, Superboy, and Chat Noir we’re flying to a small town on the outskirts of Metropolis. No one knew that it was a cover up for Deathstroke’s operation, no one knew until it was too late. Chat Noir and Ladybug agreed to be the one to confront them, while Robin and Superboy waited above. Together the duo burst in taking down the men in there until clapping started. They were back to back circling around the room unable to spot the man until he stepped out.

“Deathstroke.” Robin growled out before dropping down besides Ladybug, sword out and ready. That just caused the man to chuckle though as he looked Robin up and down.

“Well if it isn’t the newest boy wonder, I always preferred the first. He was so fun to mess with, he had excellent control and I loved tearing it apart till he was filled with anger.” Robin growled glaring more as the man talked about his favorite brother. “It is a shame really I could have made him great, but he cared too much, loved too much. He turned out to be so weak.” Ladybug glanced at Robin nervously before glaring at the man, Chat and Superboy shared a look. They both knew of the man, but didn’t know as much as those in the Batfamily. The two shifted to the back knowing that their best friends were the best defense against the man.

“My brother isn’t weak, he is better than you will ever be and that makes you jealous. Though you’ll never admit it, so instead you follow him around trying to corrupt him at every turn. Isn’t that right Slade?” They all saw the man tense and glare down at the newest Robin, this made the group raise their hackles.

“You know brat, I was simply going to send you and your friends back to your brother bruised and battered. Now though, now I’m going to make him find your dead bodies.” The man was quick to open a pouch on his belt and watched amused as Superboy immediately looked ill and fell to the ground holding his stomach and mouth. Ladybug and Robin went into the immediate attack while Chat Noir grabbed Superboy getting him as far away from the green rock as possible. Deathstroke dodged a swipe from Robin and grabbed Ladybug’s yoyo giving a hard pull, dragging the woman close enough for him to kick her in the gut. Knocking the breath out of her and pushing her a good ways away from the two. Superboy leaned weakly against Chat the two of them watching the fight with bated breath.

“It’s going to be okay.” Chat whispered rubbing his back softly wincing when Deathstroke landed a particularly hard punch on Robin. He pulled out his communicator immediately sending out a distress signal. He knew that Wonder Woman would see it and send help immediately, but to be safe he also messaged Nightwing with their coordinates and one name, Deathstroke. He slipped his communicator away, turning back to the fight wincing when Deathstroke didn’t hesitate to punch Ladybug in the face, they could see blood running from her nose. “Possibly broken nose.” He muttered softly tensing when Deathstroke pulled out his own sword and successfully knocked Robin’s out of his reach, leaving their only defense Ladybug’s yoyo. “I need to help.” He said leaning Superboy against a pole, studying the fight trying to determine when to jump in. He used his staff to launch himself into the fight, kicking Deathstroke in the side of the head before landing gracefully in a crouch in front of Ladybug and Robin.

“Don’t mind me just dropping in!” He said with a smirk glaring slightly at the man. Ladybug wiped the blood from her nose holding her gut tenderly, while Robin pulled out a few batarangs. Deathstroke smirked watching the three, confidence and amusement shining in his unhidden eye. This caused the three to glare more, they really don’t like being underestimated. He sheathed his sword standing nonchalantly.

“Very well, I shall beat you all into the ground, just as I did to Richard before you.” This caused Robin to launch himself at Deathstroke engaging him in hand to hand combat the other two following after him.

“Keep his name out of your mouth!” Robin roared, aiming a punch at Deathstroke’s gut. Deathstroke grabbed his arm flipping him over his shoulder and throwing him to the right. Chat Noir attacked next, faking a punch before violently scratching his arm. Tearing open parts of his weaker armour, Deathstroke growled punching Chat hard in the face before kicking him away. Then grabbed Ladybug’s arm, flipping her over his shoulder and slamming her into the ground. He turned, grabbing Robin’s ankle twisting it violently, throwing him far enough that he hit the ground a few feet away knocking the breath out of him. Deathstroke smirked walking towards the downed bird pulling out his sword as Robin got on his hands and knees.

“Bye bye birdy, I’ll make sure Richard knows how you fought so hard, yet were no match against me.” He said before going to stab his sword through Robin’s back.

“Cataclysm!!’ Adrien shouted hand brushing against Deathstroke’s sword causing it to dissolve in seconds. “Oops, did I break your sword? Sorry, not really.” Deathstroke glared causing Adrien to smirk as Cataclysm powered up in his hand again. He crouched before running at the man again, determined to hit one of his gun holsters. He was not prepared for the man to drop to the ground and kick out a leg sweeping at his legs causing Chat to fall to the ground on his stomach. He turned on to his back quickly but it was too late, Deathstroke was on his feet gun in hand.

“Interesting power, shame that I have to kill you.” Ladybug and Robin stumbled to their feet running towards the two. Adrien’s eyes widened as Deathstroke leveled the gun at his chest. “No hard feelings kid, but I need you out of my way.” He pulled the trigger and searing hot pain filled his chest as his ears rang from the gun going off. He gasped in pain hand coming up to touch the wound, pulling his gloved hand back to see blood. His face went pale as he fell backwards unable to hold himself up, Ladybug dropped to the ground bent over him protectively. Robin stood in front of them panting heavily, while Superboy attempted to drag himself over to them, tears falling. “Don’t worry Birdie, you’re next.” Deathstroke leveled his gun at Robin’s head but a wing-ding hit it away. Nightwing dropped down in front of them with Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batgirl landed next to Ladybug and Chat Noir quickly getting to work patching him up.

“Get the fuck away from them!” Nightwing growled out seeing red as he landed a solid punch causing Deathstroke to stumble back. He was quick to advance, landing more blows on Deathstroke before he finally began to block. However after that he also had to dodge Red Hood’s bullets. Deathstroke was stunned, he had never seen Richard, the original boy wonder, the kid that could clear the streets of Gotham with one cackle, this angry. Not even when he had the boy as an unwilling apprentice, the young man had never been able to land so many hits on him before. Deathstroke knew then and there that he was going to be sent back to Blackgate, for a second he regretted his decision to shoot the cat themed hero.

Blackbat gently picked Superboy up, carrying the weak man over to the downed hero. Red Robin was working quickly to stop the blood, but everyone could see the panic on his face.

“I think it may have hit his heart, or grazed it, we have to get him to the Watchtower now.” He said seriously, carefully picking up Chat, wincing at his groan of pain. Batgirl grabbed Ladybug helping the girl walk following Red Robin as they left the building. Blackbat paused turning to look at her older brothers before turning and leaving the building Superboy in her arms and Robin following.

Nightwing and Red Hood were escorting a very badly beaten up Deathstroke to Blackgate, while Chat Noir was in surgery. Meanwhile Jon was sitting outside the operation room, running their conversation on the Batwing through his head.

“I love you.” Chat whispered softly looking over at Superboy with pain filled eyes, “I love you so much Jon.” and just like that names are shed and it’s not two hero’s talking. No this is Jon and his wonderful boyfriend Adrien. His wonderful boyfriend with a bullet wound in his chest and possibly dying.

“Don’t say it like that.” Jon whispered back tears in his eyes but he wasn’t willing to let them fall. “Don’t say it like you’re dying.” Jon grabbed Adrien’s hand, squeezing it weakly still struggling with the effects of the stone.

Jon flinched when he heard Adrien’s heartbeat drop extremely low and the Doctor’s began to panic. He squeezed his eyes shut begging for Adrien to survive.

Adrien smiled weakly, his beautiful eyes slowly dulling, he squeezed back as he took a shuddering breath. He looked over at Marinette and Damian, smile still in place.

“Don’t even think about it Agreste.” Damian growled out but everyone could tell he was extremely upset. Marinette shook her head as she let her transformation fall.

“You’re going to be fine, you hear me. You’re not allowed to leave me damnit.” Marinette choked out holding back tears, she refused to look away from her brother.

“I need you to take care of Jon for me.” He said, still smiling, tears falling from his eyes. “I need you to take care of each other.” Jon shook his head as tears fell.

“You are not dying, you hear me Adrien Agreste!? You are going to go into surgery, the Doctor will fix you up and once you’re better. Once you’re better I’m going to propose to you at our favorite restaurant, because I can’t see a future without you in it.” He said kissing Adrien’s hand gently.

‘Doctor! He’s flatlining, we need to work fast!’ Tears fell from his eyes as he heard everything from the room. The distinctive sound of a defibrillator buzzing in his ears, his only relief being Adrien’s heart beating again, though weakly. ‘He’s back!’

“That sounds nice…you know I’ll say yes.” Adrien said weakly, his eyelids drooping. “I want a summer wedding, nothing big though maybe we could have it on Kent farm. Think Grandma Kent would like that?” Jon smiled nodding his head kissing Adrien’s forehead.

“Grandma would love that. Marinette will be your best woman, and Damian my best man. Your favorite cow Rita will be the flower cow.” He said earning a weak laugh from the blonde, as their ship landed in the Watchtower. Doctor’s rushing in to get Chat Noir, Jon kissed his forehead one last time. “I WILL see you after this. You will go in there and come back to me.” Adrien smiled before his transformation fell, he placed the ring in Jon’s hand.

“I love you.” Please take care of him.

“I love you too forever and always.” Please don’t leave me.

Jon slipped the ring onto his finger and Plagg appeared floating silently eyes looking down at the floor. He slowly lowered himself to rest on Jon’s knees, thinking of his kitten. “It’s always my kitten.” He whispered softly, looking up at Jon. “My kitten is fated to die before his Lady. If she dies before him, the power drives him to insanity. I knew he’d die first, but not this young.” Tears fell from Plagg’s eyes,as pain filled his chest. “I always watch my kittens die but not this young, never this young. Adien deserves a long happy life, not this, I’m sorry kid.” Jon tensed again as Adrien flatlined, but this time the Doctor’s didn’t get a heartbeat.

‘He’s gone…time of death..’ Jon screamed in anguish, curling in on himself tears falling rapidly as other heroes came running to him. Plagg crying into his hair, everyone crying at the pain the usually happy boy was displaying, and it only meant one thing.

“It was just supposed to be just a drug bust. There was nothing about Deathstroke, it was just a drug bust. I sent them on it.” Wonder Woman said when she heard Black Canary walk up behind her.

“Diana, this is not your fault.” Dinah started as she touched her friend’s shoulder, but Diana quickly turned anger and guilt in her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

“I SENT THEM ON THE MISSION!” She screamed balling her fists up as she punched the wall once. “I sent them on the mission. I told them it was just a drug bust and Deathstroke was there! And now-and now he’s-he’s…my mother will be so disappointed , Herakles will be so disappointed. I got one of his brother’s killed, I got a black cat killed.” Diana curled in on herself as she tried to wipe her tears away, only succeeding in scratching her face with the bracelet of submission. Dinah stepped forward determined, pulling Diana’s arms down before gently wiping her tears away. Pulling her into a tight hug, feeling the woman pull her closer as she sobbed into Dinah’s shoulder.

“It’s not your fault Diana, none of us knew.” She whispered softly.

Jon starred down at the fresh grave, his body numb as he remembered all the good times they had together. All the jokes, smiles, hand holding, hugs, and kisses. When they would sneak around the Watchtower trying to find new places to make out. He kneeled down laying a bouquet of special picked flowers down.

Arbutus Thee only do I love.

Azalea Take care of yourself for me.

Bells of Ireland Good Luck.

Pink and Red Camellia Longing for you./ You’re a flame in my heart.

Pink and Red Carnations I’ll never forget you./ My heart aches for you.

And Red Chrysanthemum I love you.

“I’ll see you again, that’s a promise.” Jon turned slowly walking away from the grave. Plagg remained floating beside the grave staring at the engraved name.

“We made a great team kitten-no we made the best team. I’ll miss you, and don’t worry I’ll keep an eye on Jon for you. Maybe one day-maybe one day we’ll see each other again.” Plagg said before flying off after Jon settled down in the boy’s jacket pocket, patting his hand gently.


	13. Day 13- True Love's Kiss

“I swear to the gods above.” Lady Pegasus growled out as she dragged a silent Chat through a portal into Jon’s room. She pushed the currently mute boy to his boyfriend before starting to rant. “After I take care of that blasted Akuma I’m going to find the guy that cheated on that poor girl!!! He will not like what I do to him! If I even decided to let him live.!” Chat smiled softly looking for his Lady back to his boyfriend, who was holding him looking at Marinette confused.

“Another Akuma? Do you need help? Is that why you came here, well that doesn’t make much since. You usually just shout for me and I’m there in seconds.” Adrien shook his head before trying to mime out what had happened. Only succeeding in making Jon extremely amused and confused. Marinette sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose shaking her head.

“Our most recent Akuma is a girl whose boyfriend cheated on her, she was given powers that would render the one hit completely silent. That is unless they kiss their true love, or if you’d prefer soulmate. Chat got hit, so I decided to bring him here, hopefully it works. Jon blinked looking down into Adrien’s hopeful eyes, he was smiling shyly up at him. Marinette shuffled before turning and heading to the door.

“I’m going to get some water, please try to handle this quickly.” She left the room leaving the two of them together.

“So you really can’t speak?” Jon asked and Adrien smiled brightly before starting to silently laugh. This caused Jon to smile as he wrapped his arms around Adrien’s waist. “I definitely like it better when I can hear that beautiful laugh of yours.” He leaned their foreheads together smiling when Adrien closed his eyes. “Well I suppose we have to at least try, no?” Adrien smiled nodding slowly before opening his eyes, trust shining brightly through those green eyes. Jon leaned down kissing Adrien softly, a soft pink light surrounded them before they pulled away. “Did it work?” Jon asked nervously, praying to anyone that was listening, that it did work.

“I really hope so because that was an amazing kiss.” Adrien said softly a bright grin covering his face when he heard his voice. He pulled Jon down into another kiss before pulling away. “What would I do without you, I’ve got to go though!” He rushed to the door pausing briefly turning to look at him. “Visit me tonight, I think we should talk more about this true love’s kiss thing.” Jon smiled nodding before watching Marinette and Adrien leave his house as Lady Pegasus and Chat Noir once again.

“I really like you boyfriend and Damian’s girlfriend.” Lois said calmly sipping her coffee as she stared at her laptop. “Most heroes break the door down, they just open a portal.”

“It was one time Lois! How many times do I have to apologize!?”

“It was such a nice colored door, I paid extra to be allowed to repaint it to a color I wanted.”

This caused Jon to burst into laughter watching as his father entered the room looking at Lois with a pout. In turn Lois refused to acknowledge her husband, but down could see the slight smirk on her face. He returned to his room and his homework, but his mind was elsewhere. Stuck on thoughts of the blonde haired, green eyed french model, who he was lucky enough to call his boyfriend.xz


	14. Day 14- Their kids are friends

“Mon minou.” Adrien called out in a sing-song voice as he placed his briefcase on the ground resting his suit jacket on it. He crouched down arms wide open a bright smile on his face and love filling his eyes as his little girl ran to him throwing herself into his arms. His entire attention focused on his daughter, not noticing the mother’s and some father’s checking him out. No, the beautiful looking girl with green eyes matching his own, yet clashing black hair, held his complete and utter attention. 

Emma giggled softly into her father’s tight and protective hug, she loved his hugs, she leaned up kissing his cheek. Before pulling back talking rapidly to her father in French, this caused his smile to soften as he chuckled softly. He would forever be thankful that his best friend, his Goddess had been more than willing to get artificially inseminated. After nine months she gave birth to their daughter who they named Emma Emilie Agreste. Although Marinette was her mother, Emma called her Aunty Mari, and Marinette loved to act as the girl’s Aunt and mother figure. Emma Agreste was just as smart as her mother and held her parents best features. Marinette’s beautiful black hair, adorable button nose, Adrien’s enchanting green eyes, and the same facial shape. She was the apple of her father’s eye, no one loved the little girl as much as him, Marinette came in a quick second, Gorilla a third.

“Oh Papa! You have to meet my best friend! You know Leona Kent, I’ve been telling you all about her since school started! Oh but her dad always arrives before you and whenever we have a playdate Aunty Mari is the one watching me! So now is the perfect time! Please Papa, will you meet her?” Adrien laughed brightly kissing his daughter’s forehead before nodding.

“Mon Bebe,” He started softly as he fixed her head band. “I would be honored to meet your best friend.” Emma smiled brightly bouncing up and down waiting for her father to stand up and grab his briefcase and jacket. She grabbed his hand leading him over to a young girl with dark brown hair, almost black, and pretty blue eyes.

“Leona! This is my papa Adrien Agreste! Papa this is my best friend Leona Kent!” Adrien set his briefcase down once again crouching to the two girls height, and held out his hand to the girl.

“Lovely to meet you Miss Kent, as mon minou has said. I am Adrien Agreste, I apologize for taking so long to meet you, I’m afraid my firm takes up much of my time. Unfortunately yours and Emma’s playdate day is when I meet with my clients, Though my sister has sung praises about what a wonderful young girl you are.” Leona smiled brightly shaking his hand with a giggle.

“Nice to meet you too Mister Agreste! Don’t worry Miss Mari told dad and me that you are one of the best lawyers in the city, and that you work hard to make sure Emma is happy, well fed and loved!” This caused Adrien to smile and laugh letting go of the young girl’s hand.

“Well I know that Mrs. Rancheri allows the kids to play at the park while they wait for their parents. I have the rest of the day off so how would you two like to play while we wait for your father?” Both girls shared a look before grinning and nodding wildly. “Go on to the park I shall take care of our bags and let Mrs. Rancheri know.” The two girls ran to the fenced in park at their school while Adrien notified their teacher he was watching them. He sat down at a bench smiling softly as he listened to the girl’s playing pretend. They were playing heroes, Leona was Supergirl and Emma had chosen Lady Noir, causing a bright smile to cross Adrien’s face. He struggled not to laugh at Leona’s confusion over the hero. Adrien wasn’t surprised though, both he and Marinette had come to terms a while back to the fact that barely anyone outside of France had known of the Miraculous team. Ten minutes went by when suddenly he watched Leona jump off the playset and sprint to someone behind him.

Jon hurried up the steps of Nera Elementary school entering the school, for the first time ever he was late. His interview with his friend Damain and his fiance Miss Dupain-Cheng, had run longer than planned. It was his fault at first he was surprised Damian’s angel was Mari, Emma’s Aunt Mari. “Mrs. Rancheri! I am so sorry I’m late, I’m afraid my interview ran longer than planned!” Mrs. Evelyn Rancheri was a beautiful woman in her late sixties, she’d been a teacher since she graduated college. She was the school’s eldest employee and had been working there the longest. She had even been Jon’s teacher when he was in fourth grade. He was happy to find out that she was his daughter’s teacher.

“Oh Jonathan don’t you worry one bit.” She said softly patting the man on his shoulder with a gentle smile on her face. She walked over to the classroom window, showing the playground. “You see Miss Agrestes father arrived and offered to watch them out on the playground. Since the girls are best friends, and they do this with Miss Mari plenty, I allowed it.” Jon stared at the two girls playing then looked at the back of the blond man.

“Well I should go thank him then. Thank you Mrs. Rancheri.” He said softly, returning the smile before walking out onto the playground. His smile brightened when Leona came running to him launching herself at him and almost causing them to go flying. Thankfully Jon was ready and prevented them from going flying. “Hello sweetheart, I missed you. You’ll never believe it, you know Miss Mari? Well she is Uncle Dami’s fiance!” Leona blinked before smiling brightly giggling.

“I forgot that Uncle Dami finally gained the bravery to ask her to marry him! Oh Daddy! You have to meet Emma’s Papa! He is so nice and has the same pretty eyes as Emma!” Jon laughed smiling before finally looking at the man staring at them from the bench. Jon blushed slightly as their eyes met, he could barely form a thought. ‘France must be filled with beautiful people. First Miss Mari and now Mister Agreste, not to mention Emma is already a beautiful little girl as well. I have no doubt men and women will throw themselves at her when she grows up and matures.’ His thoughts were cut off when Leona gently tugged his hair to get his attention. Adrien and Emma were now standing in front of them, Jon was quick to notice Adrien was holding his case and the two girls backpacks.

“Hello,” Adrien said a little shyly, causing his daughter to give him a weird look. “I’m Adrien Agreste, Emma’s father. You must be Mister Kent, Mari has told me much about you.” Jon smiled as he took Leona’s back pack from him, still holding Leona on her right arm.

“Yes! I’m Jon Kent nice to meet you! Mari said you were a lawyer.” Adrien nodded as he shifted his case and Emma’s backpack into his other hand before taking Emma’s in his.

“I would like to invite you and little Leona here over for dinner tonight! I have tomorrow off and I think it would be great to know my daughter’s best friend a bit more.” Emma and Leona brightened up at the offer and Jon had always been weak to his daughter’s puppy dog eyes.

“Well we have no plans for dinner, and I am weak to my daughter’s puppy dog eyes. So yes, we’ll come to dinner tonight, thank you for inviting us.” Adrien smiled brightly, taking Jon’s breath away in seconds.

“It’s a date.” He said softly “Dinner will be done around six so be there around five.” and with that the four parted ways heading home, excited for the night a head.


	15. Day 15- Animal Curse

Adrien waved with Marinette, a sad smile on his face as they watched Chloe, Sabrina, Nino, Nathaniel, and Marc leaving in Chloe’s SUV. Starting their trip back to New York from Metropolis. He reached out and grabbed Marinette’s hand, squeezing it gently. She squeezed back neither looking away from the retreating SUV. “It’s normal to be scared right?” Ciel, Adrien’s soul animal, a beautiful golden retriever, barked looking up at his mate, panting slightly, tail wagging gently, Aswad, Marinette’s soul animal, a black panther, simply looked up at the two, tail swaying lazily. “Cause I’m scared, I don’t know if I’ll be able to do this without you or them. We went from living together in one city, to spread so far apart it hurts.”

Marinette smiled turning to him pulling her brother into a hug.

“It is normal Adrien, but we aren’t gone. We’ll always be there for you and my home is always open. After all I am home base am I not?” This caused Adrien to laugh as he let go off her stepping back, Marinette smiled stepping back as well towards her new bike. Aswad followed her sitting regally next to her feet. “This isn’t goodbye Adrien, this is, see you next time.” Adrien nodded, tearing up slightly.

“See you next time Mari.” He said softly watching as Marinette got onto her bike and Aswad jumped up as well, situating himself so that he would not fall off. “I love you, and I’ll miss you Mari.” Marinette smiled holding her helmet.

“I love you to Kitty, take care of yourself, and you better call me every night.” Adrien laughed nodding He and Ciel stood watching as Marinette turned on her bike and rode away, returning to her penthouse in Gotham.

“It’s just you and me, Ciel.” Adrien said watching her leaving Metropolis, thinking of how they decided on where to go.

“Why don’t you two simply go where your soulmate is?” Nathaniel said from his spot on the couch head in Marc’s lap, their soul animals cuddling on Nath’s stomach. Nathaniel was surprised to find that his soul took the form of a red fox, while Marc loved that his soul was a cute black and white ferret. They had been talking about where Marinette and Adrien would be going for University for a week straight. Marinette sat up pulling Aswad to her chest, much to his disgruntlement however he did not fight it.

“I like that idea.” She said softly thinking about how to go about it before looking down into Aswad’s intelligent green eyes. “Do you live in France?” She questioned softly smiling when he shook his head. After a few hours, Marinette and Adrien had discovered their soulmate’s cities and were applying to Universities.

“Alright let go get ready for our first classes tomorrow!” Adrien said turning back to his apartment building, walking in and towards the elevator with Ciel following. He took the elevator to his floor and stepped out with a bright smile walking down the hall. He noticed his new neighbor right away. “Hello Mrs. Lane-Kent!” He said with a bright smile and the woman and soul turned to him. Lois smiled at the young man she had met a few days ago while he was moving in with the help of his friends.

“Hello Adrien! Oh and you can call me Lois you know! I take it all your friends have left.” She smiled softly at the sad look in his eyes when he nodded. Clarck’s soul, Kryo, walked over to Ciel sitting next to the slightly smaller dog.

“Yes, I’m really going to miss them. We’ve never been this far apart before, and it doesn’t help that Marinette and I are both alone.” Lois nodded her head in understanding, smiling knowingly at the dog soul animals.

“It is always hard at first but you’ll get used to it, and don’t you worry you will always have me if you need help. The help of my husband and boys as well, that’s a promise.” Adrien grinned mischievously at her while nodding his head.

“Does that mean when I see a giant spider You’ll send one of the three over?” This caused Lois to burst into laughter with him, finally sparking her family’s interest. The three had been listening in with their advanced hearing but it wasn’t until the comment about a sprinter that the my decided to meet their new neighbor.

“Hey mom.” Connor said, opening the door Jon and Clark. “When are you planning on coming in?” He teased softly before meeting Adrien’s eyes, with a smile. “You must be the new neighbor! I’m Connor Kent, the oldest son!” He said holding out his hand, his mate, a small and fluffy Robin resting on his shoulder. Adrien shook his hand, smiling brightly, neither noticing Jon’s mate,a black-footed cat, slipped past and began rubbing against Ciel. Jon peaked around his brother, his eyes widening as he made eye contact with the blonde. Lois watched amused as the two froze together.

“Well, Adrien how would you like to come over for dinner?” She slashed amused as she made Connor move allowing Jon to step forward. Ciel barked, wagging his tail while bouncing around, The cat following him.

“I’d like that.” Adrien said, smiling. “I’m Adrien Dupain-Cheng, nice to meet you soulmate of mine.” Jon grinned back, shaking his hand.

“I’m Jon Kent, nice to meet you my soulmate!” He replied not releasing Adrien’s hand. “What do you say about me showing you around Metropolis before dinner?”

“I’d like that Jon.”


	16. Day 16- Muse + Artist

“These works are by Adrien Agreste himself, one of Paris’s best painters back in the day!” The tour guide said as he led a group down the hall dedicated to the artists works. “Adrien’s early works consisted of two people, Paris’s Ladybug and his, as he always put it, sister-in-everything-that counts. However that changed shortly after he turned twenty-five, when suddenly his muse seemed to change.” He stopped in front of an oil painting of a young man where only half of his face was shown as he looked over his shoulder. “Adrien’s new muse was Jonathan Kent, one of the top journalists of his time. He remained Adrien’s muse till the day the artist died. To this day paintings are still being found by the Agreste and Kent families, the Wayne family has even found some in different houses they own! We do not know how many paintings Adrien did in his time; we estimate that there are a lot more floating around!” The guide stopped turning to the group with a bright smile, his green eyes twinkling in the light. “Any questions?”

“Is it true that Adrien’s father was Hawkmoth?” One person asked, causing the guide to grimace.

“Unfortunately, his father was confirmed to be Hawkmoth leading to the Gabriel brand to fall and put many out of a job. Anymore?”

“What was the relationship between Adrien and Jon?” One person asked, causing the guide to smirk.

“Well many have questioned that but no one has the true answer. Both lived out of the public’s eye, so only those in the family knew their relationship. Though many speculated that they were married. Now let’s continue on with the tour.”

The guide turned, leading them out of the hall.

Martha Wayne walked into the museum heading towards her son’s office. She had been more than happy when her son wanted to honor his grandfather by showing the world his paintings. Martha has loved her honorary Uncle, and his paintings. Yes, Thyst Kent-Wayne made his mother and father, Louis Kent, very proud. “Louis,” she said, giving her son a look she remembered her great grandfather using on her grandfather and uncles. “You were supposed to take your daughter and me out for dinner remember?” Louis looked up from his desk with a soft smile.

“I’m sorry mama, I’m afraid I got caught up thinking about Grandpa again. Come on I’ll lock up and then my attention belongs to you and my beautiful little girl.” He got up walking towards the door, he turned off the light before sparring the picture behind his desk one last glance. A watercolor of his two grandfathers is one of the last paintings his Grandpa Adrien ever made.

“Do you think he is proud Mama?” Louis asked his mom to offer his arm. Martha took it with a smile patting his hand gently.

“Oh Babycakes,” she said, causing Louis to pout. “Adrien would be so proud of you, and Jon would be very happy you were showing off his husband’s paintings.”


	17. Day 17- Cuddles

“Adrien.”

Beep.

“No.”

Beep.

“Adrien you really should-“

Beep.

“No Jon.”

Beep.

“Your Akuma alert isn’t stopping.”

Beep.

“Shut up you’re hearing things. Nothing is going off, we are just laying here cuddling together.”

Beep.

“So I don’t hear a fight going on near the Eiffel Tower, where Ladybug is cursing your name?”

Beep.

“No Jon you hear nothing but me, you, and our heart beats. Now shut up.”

Jon snorted laughing softly as he nuzzled his face into Adrien’s blonde hair, listening to their phones blare with an Akuma alert. Adrien’s face was hidden in Jon’s chest as they laid together. Jon was on his back with Adrien laying on top of him their legs tangled together. The alert had been buzzing for five minutes now, and had woken the two from their nap. He whispered Adrien’s name into his hair softly amused that his boyfriend was ignoring him.

“Adrien. I really think you should go now.” Jon tried again kissing his head gently. Adrien simply shook his pouting as he looked up at Jon through his bangs.

“Can’t I just like, loan Plagg to Damian. He is a quick learner, he’d figure it out quickly.” This caused Jon to snort as he sat up and brought Adrien with him. “No Jon! This is the only day alone we’ve had in weeks!” He kissed Adrien’s forehead gently, rubbing his back.

“Sadly we can’t, duty calls and it’s time for you to transform.” Adrien groaned dropping his head to rest on Jon’s shoulder. “On top to that I don’t think Ladybug would be too happy her partner skipped out.” He hugged Adrien kissing behind his ear. “When you get back we can spend the entire day cuddling. I’ll even sneak into your room tonight so we can cuddle more.”

“You’re right, but I wish you weren’t.” He sighed, pulling back, kissing Jon’s cheek softly. Jon smiled before turning his head and kissing Adrien. Only to be interrupted by a loud bang on the window causing them to jump. Ladybug sat on the ledge glaring in at the two.

“Oh uh, your partner doesn’t look happy.” Jon teases causing Adrien to glare slightly at him. Adrien stood up quickly calling out for his transformation before heading out the window.

“We are cuddling when I get back, and you are definitely sneaking into my room tonight..” He said causing Jon to laugh as he watched his boyfriend depart.


	18. Day 18- Wearing Each Others Clothes

“Adrien,” Jon called out searching through his closet trying to find his favorite blue jacket. With fall around the corner he was more than happy to pull it out again. The only problem, he couldn’t find it. “Have you seen my blue jacket? The one Marinette made me a few years back?” Sitting in the living room Adrien glances down at said jacket, he was currently wearing.

“Ah, no! I haven’t seen it mom amour!” He pulled his legs up to his chest pulling a blanket around his shoulders hiding the jacket partially. “Maybe we packed it away with the winter clothes on accident.” Jon walked into the living room a slight pout on his lips.

“No it’s my favorite jacket. I made sure to keep it in the closet .” He plopped down on the couch, bringing his legs up and allowing himself to fall onto Adrien. His head rested in the man’s lap looking up at him. He blinked softly, staring at him for a little bit before smirking. Adrien’s blush steadily grew as he refused to look Jon in the eye. “Adrien.” He said softly, trying to make his fiancé look at him. “You know you could’ve just asked. You do look adorable in my clothes after all.” Adrien blushed brightly before grabbing one of the couch pillows covering Jon’s face.

“Shut up, shut up, shut up!!” Adrien chanted as Jon laughed pushing the pillow away from his face. He grabbed Adrien’s shoulders gently before flipping them so that Adrien was on his back looking up at Jon. The man in question smirked before leaning down and kissing Adrien softly. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jon’s neck leaning up smiling slightly until he felt Jon’s hand press into his sides. “Jon don’t you dare-“ Adrien burst into hysterical laughter as Jon tickled him relentlessly. He flailed, hitting Jon’s chest knowing that he wouldn’t hurt him, he tried wiggling away and throwing Jon off him but all attempts were unsuccessful. “JOn!! sTOp IT!! JON iM GOnna PEE!!” JOn burst into laughter, stopping and allowing Adrien to catch his breath. Adrien grabbed his wrists even though he knew it wouldn’t stop Jon, who simply grinned down at him. “You jerk.” Adrien huffed our as Jon kissed his forehead affectionately.

“You’re the one that keeps stealing my clothes, maybe I should return the favor.” Adrien gasped shaking his head.

“Don’t you dare! You’ll stretch them out with you big beefy-ness!!” He exclaimed causing Jon to laugh before laying on top of Adrien.

“Beefy-ness?? Adrien, my love, my soulmate, my soon to be husband. Beefy-ness is not a word.” Adrien glared slightly as he wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck.

“Jon, if I say it’s a word. Then it’s a word.”

“That’s not how it works Sun-ray.”

“Ten dollars that Marinette will use the word tonight at dinner.”

“You’re on.”

Jon was not happy when he had to hand Adrien ten dollars that night. While Marinette and Damian were simply confused.


	19. Day 19- Ghost Hunters

“Why are we doing this. Why are we doing this. Why are we doing this.” Adrien chanted as he, Luka, and Marinette looked around the catacombs they had just descended into with their cameraman Nino. “Luka hold me.” He said latching onto the older man with one arm while still moving his own video camera yawing the night vision to see the walls.

“It will be okay Adrien.” Luka said calmly patting his back gently and he and Marinette shared a smile. “Plus we have been all over the world investigating places, and yet we never investigate the one place everyone has talked about. France’s catacombs, a place that has been under our feet for years.” Adrien pouted looking up at him.

“Stop being so inspirational.” He sighed looking into the camera Nino held. “They point out daily that I am just the pretty face of the team.”

“Oh Adrien that’s not true.” Marinette said, turning with a mischievous smirk. “You’re also the bait.” Adrien gasped dramatically and looked at her with a pout while the three laughed softly. “Alright, we are splitting up. Adrien and Nino, Luka and I. Remember the rope clipped onto your belt will lead you right back here. If you get lost you must follow it back. On top of that make sure to constantly check any evidence you get and make sure it is not contaminated. We have another team down here investigating as well. Oh and only use your walkie talkies if it is an emergency.” Everyone nodded before parting together Adrien leading them even though he pouted at the idea.

“I hate this. I could be at home cuddling with Plagg, but instead I’m here.” He said softly, talking to himself. Nino snorted softly, whispering to the camera.

“Plagg is his cat, the thing is a devil that is only nice to him and Marinette.” Adrien stopped walking and pulled out a recorder.

“Let’s start with our trusty, non-dusty recorder.” Adrien smiled at the camera as he started recording. “Hello, I’m Adrien. What’s your name?” He waited a pause before asking another question. “How old were you when you died?” He asked softly, moving his camera to look down the tunnel. “How did you die?” He paused once again allowing ample time for a possible response. “Are you stuck here?” After a short moment he stopped recording, before playing it back. Not hearing anything until they reached the second to last question. ‘War…Nazis’ Adrien grinned slightly holding the recorder to the camera playing it again. “Thank you for responding to us.” He said softly, putting the recorder away before pulling out the spirit box. “Let’s walk a further down before we use this one.” Nino agreed and the two began walking again talking softly as they reached a corner only for Adrien to run head force into Jon sending both of them to the ground. Adrien was not proud to admit that he screamed in complete and utter fear. Scrambled trying to get off Jon who was quick to grab his hands gently.

“Hey, hey calm down.” He said softly trying to calm Adrien who always near panic attack on top of him. Damian turned on his light, Nino following a second after. “There now we can both see.” Jon said looking up into Adrien’s green eyes. Adrien took a few deep breaths as his eyes focused on Jon. A blush slowly covering his face when he realized he was sitting on the man’s pelvis. He looked away not wanting to meet the other’s eyes.

“I found the others that were investigating tonight.” He said softly causing Nino to snort. Jon’s eyes widened as he realized who exactly he was sitting on. While Damian moved to stand next to Nino.

“Hey, you’re Adrien Agreste!” He said with excitement filling his eyes. Adrien turned back to him in surprise before realizing that he probably knew him from his teen years as a model. “And you’re Nino Lahiffe! You are members of my favorite ghost show Miraculous Ghosts! I follow you all on Instagram and Twitter!” He surprises the two completely, as Damian suggested they finally get off the ground. This caused Adrien to blush more as he finally got off the other man.

“I am so sorry.” Adrien said, helping him up. “I totally panicked, I knew another crew was here but I really wasn’t expecting to run head first into them.” Jon smiled dusting himself off.

“It’s fine really don’t worry. I’m more excited over the fact that I got to meet you guys. You’ve explored so many places compared to us, are the others with you?” He asked, glancing at Nino before looking back at Adrien. Who smiled nodded as he tugged on the rope attached to his belt.

“Yea, Marinette and Luka are off together Nino and I were paired together.” Adrien picked up his camera and spirit box as he talked, checking over to make sure it wasn’t damaged. “This was going to be our hometown visit for the season. Since we have never been down in the catacombs. Do you two have a show?” Jon scratches his head slightly embarrassed glancing over at Jon.

“We have a small show but it’s on YouTube, we are nowhere near your level.” This caused Adrien and Nino to chuckle slightly sharing a look.

“Don’t be down about that. The only reason we have a big production show is because Marinette’s Uncle and Luka’s dad pushed to get us a show.” Jon’s eyes widened in surprise at the new information. “We were content with just a YouTube show but he likes to go all out. That is why we have so few episodes this isn’t our day job. I’m actually in school to be a lawyer right now.” Nino looked at his watch before interrupting the two.

“Hey we are running out of time. What if we finish this investigation together, we’ll do a special episode together.” Damian thought of that before agreeing.

“It would be smart, we could share what we find. It would also give us a bit more publicity.” Jon thought about it before nodding.

“That sounds great! Oh we are doing a few more locations after this one before returning to America, if you guys are free would you like to join us?”

Adrien smiled nodding.

“You caught us at a good time. This is technically our vacation period. I’m sure the rest of our crew would be happy to investigate other places together.” Adrien said before holding up the spirit box. “Now let’s get hunting.”


	20. Day 20- Soulmates

“My soulmate and I share our thoughts!” Lila said once again side tracking the class and taking attention away from Bustier. Marinette and Adrien shared a look huffing together in annoyance, as the class rattled on about how cool that was. Today was Bustier’s final lesson on soulmates and one of their final lessons all together. 

‘At least it’s not something that matters too much.’ Adrien thought as he rested his head on top of Marinette’s. She hummed softly before responding to him.

‘You’re not wrong Kitten. Considering we’ve both reached the age of eighteen before the others sans Lila.’ Adrien smirked playing with his pen.

‘I wonder how they’d react to the fact that we have two soulbonds. After all thanks to us sharing a soul we have a platonic bond and then our romantic bonds.’

Marinette bit back a giggle as Adrien’s thoughts of Jon filled her head.

‘Has he lost anything recently?’ The last thing she remembered was when he lost his favorite pen, and literally flew to Paris just to get it.

‘Not recently! I love our bond though, finding little things that belong to the other!’

Marinette giggled too softly for the class to hear as she thought of her own bond.

“Adrien! You’re eighteen, what’s your soulbond?” Rose asked happily turning attention to Adrien and Marinette.

‘I’m going to rock them, what you say Bugaboo?’

‘Go ahead Kitten.’

“Oh well I have two soulbonds Rose.” This caused many to look at him in surprise asking multiple questions. Adrien sighed before answering a few.

“I have a platonic and a romantic. You see I discovered a few years ago, in middle school actually, that I share a soul with another person. Because of that we also have a bond, though we’ll never feel anything more than a sibling bond now that we discovered why we’re drawn together. Our bond is through telepathic communication, it’s different from sharing thoughts because we can lock each other out completely. Those that share thoughts cannot do this. When open it’s like we are one, not two separate people.” Adrien gave a soft smile surprising most of the class, he hadn’t shown them that smile in a while. “Meanwhile with my romantic soulmate we find things the other loses! Although since we know each other already we’ve been steadily returning the lost items.”

He turned to Marinette smiling brightly.

“Mines cool and allow us to discover each other fastly, however Marinette’s is awesome! Her soulmate and her shared skills!” He was interrupted by a knock on the door, attention shifting from them to Jon who stood nervously.

“Hey Rien, “ he said softly, ignoring the class. “I ah, lost my homework.” Adrien laughed softly opening his back and shuffling through it.

“Found it!” He got up and hurried over giving it to Jon. “Date tonight?” He asked almost too softly, Jon smiled kissing him softly.

“Date tonight.” He rubbed their noses together before turning to leave. “Thanks for keeping it safe Rien, have a good day!”

The class was silent as Adrien returned to his seat.

“So who is the person you share a soul with?”

“Oh that’s Mari! She is my best friend after all, and it explains why we were always drawn to each other!”


	21. Day 21- Umbrella Scene

Adrien groaned as he ran to the bus stop. His last class of the day had just let out and it was raining so hard that he was already soaked. He’d only been out for five minutes cursing as he tried to find his umbrella, only to discover it wasn’t in there. The bus stop offered a little cover for him as he called Marinette, praying that she’d be able to pick him up. Adrien grinned when she answered after only one ring.

“Oh Kitten! I’m so happy you called! This was extremely last minute but I was able to make enough meals to last the week for you. I am heading to Gotham right now, you know how I’ve been trying to do a fashion line to bring awareness to recycling and protecting the earth? Well! Dr. Pamela Isley agreed to let me use one of her gardens as the place!” Adrien’s grin dropped, he was happy for Marinette no doubt, but this meant he was definitely running back to their penthouse.

“That’s great Marinette! I was just calling to see how your day went! Call me later tonight when you’re settled in your hotel room.”

“I will Kitten! Love you.”

“I love you too Bug.”

He hung up and grabbed his bag burying his face into it before screaming. He sat there screaming for just a moment before stopping it, not removing his face from the bag.

“Uh, are you okay?” Jon asked looking down at him with amusement shining in his eyes. He hadn’t expected the cute blonde from his maths class to scream violently into his bag when he decided to walk over.

“F-fine.” Adrien said his voice cracking at his embarrassment, face slightly red with a blush. “I’m fine, totally fine.”

“Forgive me for doubting you, but you don’t seem fine.” Jon said with a half smirk causing Adrien to glare slightly.

“I am perfectly fine! I just forgot my umbrella and my sister left for Gotham before I could get a ride from her. So now I have to walk home and I am already soaked!” He said without taking a breath causing Jon to blink in surprise before a smile took over.

“You’re Adrien right? From Professor Parkin’s mathematics class, I’m Jon Kent. Ya know I don’t live far from campus so take my umbrella.” Adrien immediately caught on to the small lie sensing the slight change in his stance. “So take my umbrella.” He grabbed Adrien’s hand and placed the umbrella in his hand before curling Adrien’s fingers around it. He then turned and began to walk away into the rain.

“Wait! I can’t take your umbrella!” Jon turned a round goofy smile on his face. 

“Don’t worry! You can just give it back to me next class! Besides I don’t want the pretty boy I’m in my math class getting sick now.” Adrien blushed brightly watching as Jon walked away before pulling out his phone calling Marinette again.

“What’s up Kitten?”

“Marinette I’m so sorry!!! I understand why you had a crush on me in middle school!!! It was so charming and sweet, I’m doomed bug-DOOMED!!”


	22. Day 22- Going for a ride

Adrien calmly sipped his champagne watching his sister talk with the Justice League and their once protégés. He hadn’t really wanted to come but as CEO of Agreste Co. he had to, he really wished he just let his father’s company fall but knew he could never do that to the innocents working there. So instead he took control but instead of keeping the company in Fashion, he slowly branched out. Agreste Co. was now one of the leading companies in technology. 

They offered the best tech at a near inexpensive price and even had smaller divisions expanding into more things. Which led him here, at the Justice League charity event, yay. Don’t get him wrong he thought it was awesome to see the heroes but he was still a little salty with Green Lantern for ignoring their cry for help. However he could look past it if that meant the hot man by the name Superboy, actually talked to him. He had been harboring a crush on the man since they were teens and Marinette relentlessly teased him for it. Of course she’d quiet down when he mentioned the umbrella.

“Agreste!” Adrien’s attention was torn away from admiring Superboy’s muscles and diverted to his Honorary Uncle Jagged. The elder man grinned walking up to the man he still viewed as a kid. “What are you doing here all alone rockstar!” Adrien smiled, catching the slight worry in the man’s posture and scent, cursing Plagg for not telling him the side effects of prolonged use. He was concerned someone had said something to upset him, like they had down when his father was first unmasked.

“Don’t work Uncle.” He said softly, reaching out and grabbing Jagged’s hand, squeezing it before letting go. “I am just enjoying ogling the non Parisian heroes. It’s a shame Chat Noir and Ladybug aren’t here, they make my Bi heart run a marathon.” He said with a twinkle in his eye and Jagged burst into loud laughter. They had told Jagged about their heroic activities shortly after he took Adrien in officially, and the man had loved teasing Adrien for his ‘crush’ on both heroes. Originally it had been an excuse for why he had so much merch and then was a little awkward after the reveal.

“Shall I have to defend your honor from these heroes as well?” Jagged teased cause Adrien to snort hiding his smile behind the champagne flute.

“Nonsense, I don’t need defending. Besides, I definitely wouldn’t mind if Super Hunk over there took me for a ride around the world.” Adrien just barely noticed Superboy tense slightly a blush slowly covering his face, while the other supers were looking at him amused. Meanwhile Jagged started laughing hysterically, doubled over holding his stomach. “Ah, Uncle are you okay?” Jagged looked up with a wide smile on his face.

“Adrien my beloved nephew, they have super hearing.” Adrien froze eyes widened as he stared at Jagged in complete horror. Adrien coughed clearing his throat nodding his head looking down at the ground eyes wide and an anxiety filled smile covering his face. He nodded again before letting out a nervous laugh and downing his champagne. He placed the flute on a passing waiter’s tray straightening his suit jacket, before nodding again.

“I am going to run, far far away. Join a circus and become a trapeze artist, and the press and superheroes shall never see me again. Tell Marinette I love her and that I shall send word of what circus I join.” This caused Jagged to laugh more wiping tears from his eyes, Adrien also noted the supers laughing as well. Though when the super he was talking about started walking towards them he panicked once again. “Goodbye Uncle I love you and will send word!” He quickly began making his way through the crowd, seamlessly moving through it, thanks to years of attendance, while Superboy was struggling to. He made it to the doors and let out a breath knowing the he could successfully leave without the other hero catching him. Until he heard slight gasps and mumbles about Superboy fly up and above the crowd. Adrien turned and looked at Superboy in surprise, a blush taking over his face when he noticed Superboy staring directly at him. Some people noticed as well, people who had been against Adrien since his father’s unmasking. Whispers starting up about how Superboy was going to take down the villain posing as a CEO. This caused Adrien’s face to burn in embarrassment as he turned quickly leaving the gala. He rushed down the hall turning the corner cursing to himself as he ran through the building’s layout in his mind. If he wasn’t smart Superboy would catch him. He turned and quickly slipped past the door to the staircase before throwing himself over the ledge, ready to parkour his way down. He was stopped when he fell onto Superboy’s chest instead, eyes widening as he felt the others’ arms wrap around his waist. He flailed slightly grabbing onto the man’s cape tightly when he realized they were flying and the other man was the only thing stopping him from falling.

“So I heard you wanted to go for a ride?” Adrien blushed brightly looking into bright blue eyes.

“You weren’t meant to hear that.” He said scowling and tugging on the cape in annoyance. This only caused Jon to chuckle as he slowly flew up towards the ceiling.

“Yes something gave that away, but I must admit. I’d be more than happy to give you a ride Mr. Agreste.”


	23. Day 23- Little Kids

Laughter rang as the kids ran from the elder boy following them. They were playing tag with the Wayne boys in the Manors Garden, while their parents enjoyed tea together. It was Duck who had started it, by bopping his brother Tim on the nose and calling out ‘It’ and running away. This caused the rest to scatter as well, but Adrien and Jon had stayed together. They knew Tim would target Jason first and then Jason would go for Dick. It was when Duck got tagged that they’d have to worry, Dick never had a specific target, so you never knew who he’d go after.

“This way!” Adrien said pulling Jon into a shed, the two hurrying to the back and huddling down together as they caught their breath. However once they met eyes the two combusted with giggles. “I like when we all get together. You all are my only friends.” The eight year old said softly playing with the hem of his designer shirt. “I don’t want this to ever change, I don’t want to lose you guys.” Jon reached out and grabbed his hand.

“You’ll always have me Adrien. Even if we don’t talk for the next ten years. You’re always important to me. Besides this ‘Tea Party’ has been going on since we were born, I doubt that it’ll stop any time soon!”

Adrien smiled gently as he showed Marinette the pictures of his friends, the friends he was meeting today. It would be the first time he’d see them since his mother’s disappearance when he was twelve, and now he was twenty-four. After his mom fell into the coma Gabriel had completely severed Adrien’s contact with anyone outside of Paris. The only reason Chloe remained was because of her father. He was locked in the manor until he escaped and joined school. It was then that Adrien was thankful because now Gabriel had no control. Adrien had made many friends all of who gathered plenty of discriminatory info on the boy’s father. So Gabriel had to drop his control or end up in jail. Though he still ended up in jail, Adrien could care less though. His father deserved to be locked up, his mother would never forgive him for what he had done.

“They sound wonderful Mon minou.” She said softly her head resting on his shoulder. She smiled softly kissing his cheek before sitting up. “You’ll see them in less than ten minutes, are you nervous brother dearest?” Adrien smiled, eyes twinkling as he looked at the black haired blue eyes boy.

“Me nervous? You’ve got the wrong cat Milady, this cat is never nervous.” This caused Marinette to laugh snorting as she shook her head. “No, I know them Mari, they would never forget me. Especially not Jon, the only one that doesn’t really knows me is Damian.”

“Ah yes, the hot one.” Marinette said, causing Adrien to burst into laughter.

“Marinette!”

Marinette simply smirked and grabbed his hand.

“Well I can’t wait to meet them.” She said squeezing his hand.

“Ya, I can’t either Bug.” He whispered softly looking at the manor in the distance.


End file.
